


Skywalker's new padawan

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I'm fucking with so much canon here, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: After Ahsoka Tano leaves the Order, Anakin gets a new padawan. He's does not know what to feel about this replacement. He figures it out as he gets to know the boy, Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	1. The start

“I don’t want a new Padawan.” Anakin growled quietly, glaring at nothing.

Beside him Qui-Gon sighed quietly before resting his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Anakin, I know you don’t but this may be a good thing. You were good with Ahsoka, training a new generation would do good for you. And Initiate Kenobi is a promising Jedi from what I can tell.”

Anakin looked at the other man and sighed. “…I want Ahsoka, I should still be training Ahsoka.”

“Ahsoka choose a different path. Yes it was partly the Jedi’s fault. Yes I know that Anakin and I know the blame should be put with us when it comes to Ahsoka…but she is also an individual with the right to choose where she goes and what she does. The council is sending a padawan your way again.”

The blond knight looked away from his former Master. “…I don’t want a new padawan.”

()()()()

His master doesn’t like him.

Obi-Wan knows that. He knows it quite well.

He’d been so excited to become a padawan until he heard who, not because of the man himself but because of the fate of his former padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Obi-Wan felt like a usurper and it was clear the knight and his men felt so too.

Oh the 501 were coolly professional and listened to him, but that was it, cool professionalism. Obi-Wan could always feel a faint wistfulness at the end of his title. Only once had someone accidentally said Tano instead of Kenobi. They missed her, especially the Captain.

As for his master…

“Kenobi!” Obi-Wan jerked to his feet and jogged to the mans side, looking up at him with wide eyes as the blond focused on troop movements.

“Master?” Obi-Wan pretended not to see the half grimace as Anakin gestured at the holo.

“Look at this and tell me what you see.”

‘At least he tries to teach me…’ Obi-Wan turned his attention on the movements and squinted his eyes, taking in each squad and formation of them. “Its a tight formation with trooper stationed to make an ambush if any Seperatist droids makes it past them. The front squads are heavily weaponized though and should be able to take care of anything incoming with the rear squads being more precaution then necessary. Or that’s what I see?” He looked quickly up at the Jedi beside him.

The blond nodded sharply. “Good eye.”

The praise should have made Obi-Wan glow, as it was…it only made him gnaw on his bottom lip as he retreated to his katas again. ‘I’m not wanted.’ Crystallized in his mind at that moment and Obi-Wan swallowed heavily before losing himself in the motions of exercise, Ahsoka’s ghost hanging around his shoulders.

()()()

“You’re going to high.” Obi-Wan almost dropped his saber in surprise and looked to the fire where his Master was still going over reports.

“Master?”

“Shift your stance, broader. Your weight comes of wrong unless you do when you utilize Ataruu. Broaden your stance.” He repeated.

Obi-Wan blinked then shifted, sliding his feet a bit more apart.

“Bend your knees a bit more. Your light and quick on your feet, you can move from a crouch fast.” Anakin put the report aside and watched the copper haired teen follow his instruction. “…Better.”

Obi-Wan glanced at him then gave him a small, shy smile.

()()()

“Oi, commander, catch!”

Obi-Wan jerked to and caught the mealbar mid air, blinking in confusion at the medic clone who had his eyebrows raised at him. “You’re starting to look like waif commander, its not good, eat. You can’t live on tea anymore then we can live on air.” He offered sternly.

Obi-Wan blinked again before giving the clone a wide smile, nodding before unwrapping the bar and taking a big bite, waving before he hurried along.

Kix blinked a bit. It suddenly hit him just how much babyfat was in the others cheeks…

He turned to Rex who was frowning at the padawans back. “Captain…how old is our commander?” He questioned quietly.

“…I’m getting the feeling that we wont like the answer to that question.” Rex offered in return before following.

()()()

Obi-Wan gnawed on his braid, trying to settle the unease in his stomach as he followed his master and the squad of 501 that were with them. Tracking into a cave to get behind Separatist line seemed like a horrible idea and for every step they took, Obi-Wan’s stomach squirmed and flopped even more.

Eventually he just stopped.

To Anakin’s credit, he did notice when Obi-Wan stopped and turned to him, a frown on his face. “What is it now?”

“Something doesn’t feel right.” The copper haired teen offered in return, looking around.

The blond sighed. “You’re just spooked, caves are like that, it brings up sounds and echos them back.” He tried to sooth Obi-Wan. “The more we dally in here, the longer it will take us to get around.” He gestured for Obi-Wan to come up beside him.

Obi-Wan swallowed but nodded, moving past Captain Rex to Anakin’s side, hand resting on the hilt of his saber just the same.

He halfway expected to be told off but his master made no comment. Instead he rested a heavy hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly in reassurance.

They came to a wider opening with three separate holes, Anakin stopping to look at the map of their route.

And for Obi-Wan’s eyes a vid started to play as a vision desperately grabbed him to warn him. Droids setting charges in the wide cavern, Grievous hand hovering over the button, the blast and pained screams as they were buried under a mass of rocks. His master’s head cracked open by the massive boulders.

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched and he jerked his head to look above them, faintly seeing the wires attached to the packs of explosives as dark and gray as the caves around them. A red light lit up on one of them.

“No…” He jerked around, gathering the Force around himself before pushing his Master and all seven clone troopers out the same way they had come.

“Kenobi what in-”

BOOM!

Obi-Wan barely had time to curl in on himself as the first boulder came down, feeling the cave shaking around him even as he retreated into the Force to try and preserve himself. ‘I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.’

()()()

Anakin coughed, waving his hand in front of his face as the dust started to settle. And then he snapped to his feet, moving towards the rubble that had been the cave opening. “Obi-Wan!” He checked along the usually blocked bond he had barely remembered forming with the copper haired teen even as he started removing boulders. There was a faint sensation of something flickering and illusive.

Alive but no longer aware.

“G-General what happened?” Rex coughed even as he and the others joined Anakin in removing boulders.

“A trap, a trap we didn’t see but Obi-Wan did.” Anakin gritted his teeth, mind analyzing. “He belongs to the Unifying Force. I felt a shift and…I think he had a vision.” He offered shortly as he started lifting several rocks out of the way with the Force. He had to get his Obi-Wan out before that flickering sensation faded out for good. He had to get his padawan out.

He was still and pale when they found him, a trail of red rolling down his forehead from his temple and his face slack from unconsciousness. But still breathing as Anakin reached in and pulled the teen out, reaching out through the Force to assess his condition.

“He needs medical attention. The path is blocked as it is, we need to get him to Kix.” Anakin stood with Obi-Wan in his arms, the boys head slumping against the blonds shoulder and his arm hanging down.

He looked small. And broken.

“Go sir, we’ll catch up.”

Anakin didn’t wait for further confirmation before he was running, memory alone tracking his way back through the caves. Against his neck, Obi-Wan’s faint breath hitched and came as it wanted. It made Anakin put on more speed as he held the copper haired teen to him tighter.

“KIX!” He roared out as he closed in on camp. “GET YOUR SUPPLIES READY!”

()()()

Anakin rested his chin on the copper head, stroking Obi-Wan’s hand gently with his thumb as he held the teen to him.

Kix had done what he could. Obi-Wan had been treated with bacta bandages and scanned for internal damage. He was connected to an Iv drip and steadily pumped full of painkillers to make him rest easily.

He’d almost lost a second padawan today. While the outward damage had been surprisingly minimal, Obi-Wan had been hemorrhaging pretty badly on the inside, the crush damage inflecting injury to his organs.

Only Qui-Gon appearing as backup for them had saved Obi-Wan’s life, the older man more experienced with healing Force then Anakin himself and had managed to stop it long enough for Kix to handle the rest.

The blond knight gave a shaky breath and looked towards the small white pauldrons resting innocently on a spindly table that Obi-Wan had worn hours before, cracks showing in it showing where the brunt of the impact had gone. It was a Force blessed miracle that it hadn’t cracked Obi-Wan’s head open.

“How is he?” Anakin looked up as Qui-Gon stepped into the tent, the white haired master giving them both a worried look.

“He’s…resting. He hasn’t woken if that’s what you’re asking.” Anakin captured Obi-Wan’s braid, rubbing it between his fingers before tucking himself more around the little body beside him.

Qui-Gon sat down on a chair by the bed. “Rest helps healing. You may want to teach him healing meditation once he’s awake Anakin.”

“I will. I’ll do better. I…” He sighed. “I may have taken out my…feelings about Ahsoka on him.”

“…I had a feeling you did.” The old master sighed a bit, watching them. “…Obi-Wan was originally going to be my padawan you know. Or he was until Yoda changed his mind. I rejected the idea since Obi-Wan was to young.”

Anakin looked to his master, frowning a bit. “You took me at the age of ten.”

“Your case was different and we were not in war at that time.” Qui-Gon offered quietly. “And while Obi-Wan is a prodigy in his own right, I felt him to young to be sent to battle lines.”

Anakin hesitated, glancing at Obi-Wan, seemingly taking in the babyfat of his cheeks for the first time. Obi-Wan was tall and a bit broad, he had assumed…

“How old is Obi-Wan?”

Blue eyes peered at him. “…Obi-Wan is eleven. He turned eleven right before he was given as a padawan to you. Until that day he had never been of Coruscant.”

His padawan was eleven standards.

His padawan was eleven standards and sent to the frontlines. His padawan was eleven and he had almost died because Anakin hadn’t seen the trap.

“…Oh…”

Resting on his back with a Jedi knight curled up against his side, Obi-Wan continued to breath, unaware of the shifting emotions around him even as an arm wrapped protectively around him. But he does know, even asleep he knows, he was safe.


	2. A small conversation

He has the taste of mud in his mouth. Mouth and stale biscuits for some reason.

The former is not so much a surprise as the latter because the last time Obi-Wan had biscuits it had been while having tea with master Yoda.

He’s also warm. So that’s nice.

He has a headache. That’s not so nice.

He’s wrapped in a tight cocoon of what feels like blankets and that’s very nice and he makes a small snuffling noise while cuddling down into them.

“Obi-Wan?”

The voice grates a bit on his headache and he forces his eyes open to look up at his Master’s worried face, the blond perking up when he focuses on him. “Hey, you are awake. I was starting to worry about you kid.” A careful human hand ran over Obi-Wan’s forehead and back into his hair, causing him to close his eyes and lean into the touch with a small flutter in his chest.

“Huh?” He wanted to say something more intelligent but his mouth didn’t seem to want to function and he struggled to swallow despite the mud flavor in his mouth.

“Easy, you’re still dazed. Do you remember what happened?” Anakin asked while helping his young, his very young, padawan sit up slowly so he could drink some water.

Obi-Wan mulled over that as he swished some water around his mouth before spitting it out into a little bowl the knight was holding, eyeing the grains of sand in the water. “…Did that come from my mouth?” He rasped in surprise before taking another sip of water.

“Yes, now do you remember what happened?” Anakin repeated carefully, itching to reach out and check on the others eyes and head.

“I…the caves. We were going through the caves.” Obi-Wan blinked then focused on Anakin. “There were detonations in the ceiling…I…I threw you all out. Was everyone alright?”

That was a heart breaking question. Obi-Wan who hadn’t exactly been taken to with a shine was worried about them, his face open an earnest and worried. “Everyone but you, it was a brave thing you did but very foolish.” Anakin offered quietly, resting his hands on Obi-Wan’s thin shoulders.

The teen tilted his head in confusion before smiling shyly at the gentle head ruffle.

“Does your head hurt? I can get you a stim to dull it. Kix warned us that you might not be your best for a while.”

“A little, but I’m not used to stims. I think it might be easier to just let it fade.” Obi-Wan offered, leaning into the gentle hand still stroking his scalp. Later days would have him blame the headache for his next words. “I thought you didn’t like me…”

“I…” Anakin sighed. “Its not that, not really. I took out my feelings about Ahsoka on you, for that I can only apologize Peanut.”

“Peanut?” Obi-Wan blinked, half tempted to rub his ears out.

“Everyone needs a nickname. We’ll figure out which one fits you eventually.” Anakin half grinned, pleased with the shy smile he got back. “Now, do you think you could eat anything? Kix is right with saying you look like a waif.”

Obi-Wan thought that over before nodding.

“Alright then Obi-Wan, I’ll go get you a tray. No tea though, you can’t live on tea.” He disappeared before Obi-Wan could answer. The copper haired teen bit his lips then reached out slowly, feeling a warm thread between himself and his master.

It almost made him start shaking.

The padawan bond was open.


	3. In which Anakin turns into Dadakin

“Are you sure you’re up to walking about Obi-Wan?” Anakin frowned a bit down at the small shape against his side. Obi-Wan had seemed like any padawan before he knew the other was eleven. Now he was small, small and needed Anakin and Anakin was not about to fail him.

“I…could I lean on you master?” The other implored, looking shyly up at him.

“Yes, of course.” Obi-Wan’s arm slowly wrapped his arm around Anakin’s waist and fisted his hand into the side as he leaned against the older Jedi. “Okay then, easy does it, just out to the fire you hear me?” Anakin tried sternly, resting his hand on the others shoulder before sliding under the boys armpit to make sure he could keep going.

“Yes Master.” Obi-Wan glanced up and smiled shyly at him.

“Then steady as we go.” Anakin let Obi-Wan set the pace. He’d have to talk to him about the whole master thing eventually. With his upbringing, it had always left a bad sensation down his back when someone called him it.

But for now, his very young padawan needed comfort and familiarity. And to feel better.

He pretended not to notice the second hitch in the camp when Obi-Wan and him came out of the tent before the troopers continued with their chores and work. The redhead by his side noticed nothing, focused on putting one step in front of the other.

He sunk down once they reached the fire, sitting heavily before giving Qui-Gon a half chest bow. “Master Jinn, I wasn’t aware you and the 212 had arrived.”

Qui-Gon gave the youngster a small smile. “I arrived while you were healing Padawan Obi-Wan. Its good to see you moving. Though I am less pleased to see you out here at all if I’m being honest. I told Yoda you were to young.” The man peacefully offered Obi-Wan a cup of tea.

The little imp looked like he wanted to argue but also accept the tea, he settled for the latter and took a slow sip of it, peeking into the cup then at Qui-Gon. “I’m eleven. There are other padawans on the field too.”

“None as young as you as far as I know. Its a good thing Anakin is your master, he is quite skilled and would be able to protect you too.” Qui-Gon offered lightly.

Anakin meanwhile was nodding to Rex, confirming to the captain that yes, Obi-Wan was indeed eleven.

He was younger then some of the vods on the field, some of them had been active for thirteen years. Obi-Wan was younger then Ahsoka had ever been.

“I can take care of myself though. I’m good at that. I did survival training.” Obi-Wan butted in quickly, holding his head high. “Master Jinn.” He added quickly, shyly ducking his head and taking a quick sip of tea.

Qui-Gon smiled, shaking his head slowly. “The eagerness of youth. A word of caution young Obi-Wan. Dwelling on visions are not healthy, I know you are strong in the Unifying Force, I know Yoda himself has had a hand in your training because you receive visions. Do not relying on them to much, little ripples changes the waves of a pond easily.”

Obi-Wan blinked then looked up at Anakin, looking for assurance, looking for guidance.

Anakin took a choice and knelt down beside the rock Obi-Wan was using as a chair, smiling at Obi-Wan carefully. “Visions can and can not come true. What’s more important is to listen to the Force, sometimes against the advice of those who are older then you.” He reached out and brushed his fingers against the bacta bandage on the boys head. “Like in the caves. You saved us because of what you saw. Sometimes though, visions fall flat because a minor change.”

Obi-Wan frowned a bit, thinking. “So I have to…trust what the Force tell me but…be ready to not rely to much on visions?”

“Exactly. Visions are never 100% certain.” Anakin nodded in approval. “But neither should you fully discount them.”

Qui-Gon watched the two with a small smile, inwardly hoping that this time, the situation would not rip Obi-Wan from Anakin’s side.


	4. Clone Jail

“I’m not hungry though!” Obi-Wan tried to argue as Kix and Jesse both stuck mealbars into his hands, looking between the two with wide eyes.

“Well tough luck kid.” Kix argued, trying to settle his stomach at the words. Kid, kid, an actual kid. Eleven standard, no life long training for the battle field like vods. What were the high generals thinking!? “You’re eating at least one of them or I’m telling the General that you skipped lunch and only had tea.”

“But….but…I can survive on less…I HAVE survived on less!” Obi-Wan changed tactics.

Any vod near stopped what they were doing while Kix raised both eyebrows and Jesse backed away quickly.

“And how do you know that? When did you survive on LESS?”

“Survival training. It was started up in the beginning of the war for the elder and senior padawans we get a bag of supplies each and have to ration it.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Well I hate to bring this up, I really do actually because it makes me want to bundle you up on blankets and hide you somewhere far from the field, but you are not an elder padawan.” Kix took a deep breath while staring at the other with amber eyes.

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I asked to go along with one of the groups. I want to help. The Order and the Republic needs everyone.”

That said something about how long the war had dragged on. Eleven standards and the Order and the Republic needed everyone, needed him, fell from his lips as easily as breathing. Obi-Wan was the type of children raised in a time of war, patriotic and full of duty, utterly willing to sprint supplies across fields of landmines and not squirm where adults would hesitate.

Kix swore and then picked up the preteen, lifting him up on his shoulder and marching over to one of the fires and dropping the squirming boy into Hevy’s lap. “Keep him there, make sure he eats and drinks, I need to go either shot something or hit something.”

They all watched the medic storm away before Obi-Wan started to squirm, trying to escape. Hevy however wrapped his arms tight around him. “Nuhu, you heard the medics order, eating a drinking for small brothers are on the table.” He grinned brightly an Obi-Wan huffed loudly.

He squirmed for another few minutes but didn’t put in to much struggle as he didn’t want to hurt Hevy. Then he flopped, sulking at them as he dropped one of the bars in his lap and started reading on the back of the other. He wrinkled his nose and offered it to Heavy before taking the other, reading on it before sighing and opening it.

“So, why not the other?” Hevy eyed the bar to see if something was wrong with it.

“I’m allergic to some of the spices in it. I’d rather not upset Kix more then he already is. Beside, kelp bars are nice, salty with a sweet aftertaste.” The copper haired imp shrugged and took a small bite, chewing slowly.

“Well, then I’ll trade you, Koth knows Kix meant for you to eat both.” Hevy reached into his belt and dropped a secondary kelp bar in Obi-Wan’s lap. “And before you say anything, you need it. I know what its like to pick up some of our younger vods, you should be heavier.”

Obi-Wan made a cranky noise like an insulted cat but continued steadily making his way through the first bar. Another trooper quickly dropped a bottle of water in his lap too and Obi-Wan huffed after him. “Thank you Jesse but I prefer tea.”

“NO TEA UNTIL HE’S HYDRATED AND FEED!” Came Kix shout.

Obi-Wan pouted, outright pouted before picking up the bottle and taking small sips of water. Hevy meanwhile rested his chin on the others head, holding him tight with a tiny grin. For all Obi-Wan acted like a cranky cat when they took care of him, he was really just a cranky kitten who melted once he was past the initial stage.

‘Might be kind of our fault though…’ Hevy hummed and nuzzled the short strands of copper hair, grinning when Obi-Wan unconsciously melted into the affection. ‘Considering how we treated him.’

“Oi, Commander, I got something for you.” Both looked up as Tup stood there, a sharp grin on his face as he watched Obi-Wan closely with his hands behind his back.

“Yeah?” Obi-Wan stopped opening the second bar, peering curiously up at the other.

“Well, just most of your armor got a real beating when…um, well in the cave.” Tup coughed a bit and Obi-Wan rubbed his head in remembrance. “Anyhow, I made this, for you.” He pulled his hands out from behind his back and held out a pair of pauldrons to him.

They were of the same make as the ones Obi-Wan had been wearing before, but they looked sturdier. And while most of it was the same as the former pauldrons, the shoulders were blue. The same strong blue as the 501’s wore.

Obi-Wan stared at them before reaching out and brushing his fingertips over the blue, a shy flush entering his cheeks. “Oh…oh these look well done Tup. Thank you.” He looked up in awe before accepting the pauldrons.

“Well yeah, we can’t have you cracking your head open so there’s a helmet to go with that. You know, because weird shi-stuff happens around Jedi.” Tup changed his cursing when Rex threw him a dark look.

Obi-Wan looked up at him again and raised his eyebrows then grinned. “You don’t have to censor your language around me you know. I’ve heard you all curse in mando since the day I arrived.”

“You know Mando?” Hevy piped in, peeking at the pauldrons and nodding in approval to Tup.

“Uhu. I meet dutchess Satine. She taught me before…well before. She was nice.” Obi-Wan fiddled with the pauldrons. Then he gave Tup a big grin. “They’re just as light as the ones I had.”

“All fit for an agile fighter to bounce around.” Tup nodded.

Obi-Wan bent back over his new piece of armor as vods around took mental notes. There was going to be a lot of custom armor pieces made in white and blue in the next few days.


	5. Something oily

There is something not right about the man.

Obi-Wan feels it like an oily sheen across his mind even as his master introduces him to the Supreme Chancellor, the man greeting him cheerfully with a warm smile. But Obi-Wan can’t shake the cold sensation coiling in his belly as he stayed by his Master’s side, almost curling into it as the two adults talked together.

And when they leave the office, it feels like a haze is lifting of the padawan’s mind and he feels the malicious eyes in his back.

It causes him to shift closer to Anakin, his hands going to the mans belt to cling to.

Anakin looked at him in surprise. “Obi-Wan? Imp?”

He wanted to answer and opened his mouth to but then shook his head. He wasn’t even sure what was wrong, he couldn’t make accusations against a friend of his master, much less the Supreme Chancellor based on a cold sensation in his stomach!

And then his Master was kneeling in front of him, meeting Anakin’s green eyes seriously. “Obi-Wan, please, talk to me.”

“…He…he feels wrong Master.” The slight waif of a padawan whispered quietly. “I don’t know how to…it feels wrong, he feels wrong, the air around him. I feel like I have ice in my stomach and oil in my head.” He looked away from the others surprised eyes, biting his lips. “I’m sorry, I know he’s your friend mas-”

Gentle fingers rested at Obi-Wan’s temple and then a soft prod against his shields.

Obediently Obi-Wan lowered his shields to let his master in. He feels the gentle touches along his mind, feeling the older man go deeper then Obi-Wan usually allowed any other Jedi, warmth where it was once cold before his master breathed out in surprise.

“Master?” Obi-Wan blinked.

“…Obi-Wan, I know I said we’d ship out immediately after I was finished talking to the Chancellor but…we’re going to the temple, to the Halls.” Anakin stood and picked Obi-Wan up hastily, carrying his young padawan.

“I-Master! I can walk!” He squirmed in the others arms, blinking as the blond seemed to be close to a jog.

“Hush.” Anakin murmured in return, pulling his comm of his belt. “Rex?”

“General?”

“We have a new destination. Have the speeder ready, we’re going to the Jedi temple, post haste.”

“Yes sir.”

“…Master?” Obi-Wan whispered, suddenly frightened. What had his master found in his mind?

()()()

Anakin stared at the closed door in front of him, arms crossed over his chest as he reached out through the bond he had to his padawan to assure both himself and the child on the other side of the door.

What he had found in Obi-Wan’s mind…

Whispering shadows and striking snakes, dark but hidden, ready to pounce when the child’s insecurities rose. Something that had not been there during the morning meditation Anakin had forced himself to do along side his copper haired imp of a padawan.

“Skywalker.” The blond didn’t even twitch as Mace Windu came down the hall, the elder master’s steps echoing.

He stopped, glancing at the door. “…They are working still?”

“Yes. The healer said it would take at least two hours to make sure Obi-Wan’s mind and shields were purified. To leave no compulsions behind.” Anakin whispered, his hand tightening on his own arms.

“I see. Its good you caught it.” Mace murmured.

“…They weren’t there this morning. I was teaching him meditation and they were not there this morning or I would have felt it.” The knight offered quietly. Both knew what ‘they’ were. “Obi-Wan said…after meeting the supreme chancellor that the man didn’t feel right. That he made Obi-Wan feel cold while his mind felt like oil was coating it.”

Blue eyes closed tightly before finally turning his head away from the door to stare imploringly at Mace Windu. “Please tell me that doesn’t mean what I think it means. Please tell me I haven’t taken my padawans, both my padawans right into the grasp of a…please tell me I haven’t been close friends with a…” He swallowed heavily.

“…I can’t comfort you Skywalker…because I don’t know.” Mace sighed and looked back at him. “But if the implications are as you say, as the circumstantial evidence points to…then yes, our Supreme Chancellor, leader of the Republic may indeed…”

The implication that their Supreme Chancellor was a Sith.

The sith lord they had been looking for.

Right below their nose.

Anakin closed his eyes, swallowing hard enough for Windu to hear it but not caring. “…I can’t stay on Coruscant. He knows me, he’ll tell I’m suspicious. I can’t have him around Obi-Wan either. I lost one padawan already, I will not lose another.” He took a deep breath.

Mace nodded. “Understand. Its a good thing you were shipping out as it was.” And then he reached out, resting a hand on the others shoulder. “And thank you for trusting the Temple with this. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye Knight Skywalker…but you are a magnificent knight. And a magnificent master.”

Anakin stared at the other in shock before smiling ever so slightly. “Is this you trying to get Obi-Wan away from me? Because I’m telling you know, he kind of belongs to me. He bonded rather tightly very quickly.”

The other snorted and let his hand drop. “Padawan Kenobi is an amazing padawan, I am sure of that, but I’d rather he’d not be out in the fields. He’s to young.” He sighed.

“I get the feeling this, his apprenticeship to me, was based on Yoda’s suggestion alone.” Anakin offered back as dryly as he could and the Korun grunted, something about trolls.

“Mostly, yes. But Obi-Wan Kenobi is also of a magnificent caliber, he was one of our most skilled initiates, especially for his age.” Mace sighed. “If there was no war, then him being a padawan would be easier to swallow. Out there, in the field…I am less thrilled.”

“…Why me though, why send Obi-Wan my way?” Anakin questioned quietly.

“Why indeed…perhaps because you proved what kind of master you could be. Perhaps because Yoda thought it would temper you…or perhaps, just perhaps…Obi-Wan needed a master just like you.” The Korun meet Anakin’s steady eyes.

“…Like me?”

“Someone who would care without reserve.”

The blond blinked before turning back to the door when it slid open, the mind healer stepping out with his copper haired padawan following behind, stumbling ever so slightly.

She smiled at Anakin and nodded. “His mind is safe once again.”

Anakin breathed out then moved to the copper haired boys side, taking him by the shoulder, smiling once the other was looking up at him.

“I see the 501 has taken a shine to your padawan too.” Mace noted with a touch of amusement at the customized armor in blue and white the padawan was sporting.

“Ah, Master Windu.” The copper haired child turned and bowed quickly before flailing a bit.

Anakin quickly supported him and looked to the healer.

“He may be unsteady for an hour or so, we did root around in his mind. Let him rest it of in hyperspeed and he will be alright.” She assured. “I also commend your units healer for the care he has taken with the injuries your young padawan suffered, they are healing quite well.”

Anakin smiled at that. “I will send that regard to Kix. He’s been trying to encourage Obi-Wan to eat more.”

“I’ve survived on less.” The child pouted.

“And there we got the reason why Kix keeps demanding you carry around those kelp bars.” Anakin rested his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, sighing before smiling softly down at him. “Come on, lets get back to the Resolute Imp.”

“Yes Master.”


	6. To the victor the spoils!

“So, a new commander?” Cody asked casually while dropping down beside Rex as the other did his reports.

“Mhmm.” The other vod offered.

“So quickly after…well after all.”

Rex winced a bit, hoping Ahsoka was alright somewhere out in the wide galaxy, hoping she’d take contact with them soon. He had left multiple messages for her and knew that other vods had too, hoping to get into contact with her.

“Yeah. Commander Kenobi is good though, a bit of a stickler for rules but good.” Rex murmured.

“Kenobi eh? Haven’t seen the Commander yet. We only just arrived with General Jinn.” Cody sat up a bit, curiosity burning away at him since he had heard his own General mention that Kenobi was suppose to be his padawan.

“No, no I imagine you wouldn’t have.” Rex checked the chrono. “Right about now he’s having mock lightsaber battles with Fives.”

“Mock…battles?”

The blond shrugged. “Its not like Fives has a lightsaber. He can handle a stick like one though and Ob-the commander enjoys it. General Skywalker sometimes watches them.”

“The Commander enjoys…huh, bit childish?” Cody asked curiously.

“…Our commander is eleven.” Rex settled on, he knew the rumors about the commander had reached out into the GAR but not details. He smiled a bit when Boil promptly dropped his helmet on his own feet and Helix seemed to snap his neck with the speed he turned to Rex.

“…What?” Cody asked flatly.

“Commander Kenobi is eleven years old. He turned eleven this year a few weeks before he was assigned to General Skywalker.” Rex looked up from his pad to meet Cody’s wide surprised eyes.

“They’re sending children into the field?” Cody hissed in shock.

“Commander Kenobi knows how to handle himself.” Rex turned back to his report, unease gnawing in his stomach at his own words.

“But…vod look I don’t mean any disrespect but eleven?” The other repeated.

The blond would have answered if there wasn’t a loud squeal and then laughter before Fives suddenly flew through the tent opening, a stick in hand. “FORCE ABILITY IS CHEATING!” The clone cried out.

“Not when you’re a Jedi!” A much younger voice cried out in return. “You’re the one who bet those candy packages!”

Fives gave a low muttered curse before getting to his feet and running back out the tent flaps.

“Ah. They’re back. Seems Fives is losing those candy bags after all.” Rex stood. “Want to meet our new Commander?” He offered the shell shocked vod.

Outside they found most of the 501 milling around, watching the mini ‘saber’ battle playing out in the mist of their camps with small grins or shaking heads while General Skywalker and Jinn was standing a bit further away, pretending not to be watching the clone and the padawan.

Obi-Wan’s face was flushed, a wide smile on his face as he held the stick in his hand as if it was a saber, his stubby braid and nef tail ruffling in the air as he moved and struck with the speed and agility required for Ataruu. His custom made blue and white armor glittered under the light of the camp.

In front of him, Fives was doing his best to defend himself against the small target he was after, an answering smile on his face as they sparred.

Rex grinned a bit. In the mist of all this, it was nice to see Obi-Wan smiling.

And then Fives dropped the his wooden ‘weapon’ tackled Obi-Wan around the middle and swung him around in the air.

Obi-Wan screamed in utter glee, flailing as he dropped the stick. “Fives! No! This is not sparring!”

“This is a surprise attack!” Fives answered before throwing the padawan up into the air and catching him, both promptly falling to the ground because of the weight with Fives coughing once he caught his breath. “And that was a terrible idea!”

“And the spoils goes to Kenobi!” Quick as a striking snake, Obi-Wan looted Fives belt for two bags and promptly bounced to his feet, running for his master with a wide grin on his flushed face.

“Uuuugh.” Fives groaned.


	7. In using yourself as bait is not a battleplan

Originally she doesn’t intend to show up in camp. She just heard rumors, heard news report.

About the Hero with No Fear and his new padawan, a spunky little thing. She admits, she’s curious and a bit hurt at how quickly she’s gotten replaced. And well, its hard to look from a distance even as a former Jedi.

And she DOES have an open invitation from Rex and several other troopers.

It takes her about an hour to get through the greetings and hugs though and in that moment, Ahsoka forgets what she came from until there’s a loud cry of joy.

“SOKA!!!!”

Ahsoka blames her shock when she hears that voice and gets tackled to the stamped down grassy ground by a blur of copper, white and blue.

“Nobi?” The teen cried out, blinking at the grinning eleven year old sitting on her midsection. She took in the blue and white armor and the padawan braid hanging behind his ear before sitting up and wrapping the other in a tight hug. “You’re a padawan?!” She clung to him a bit.

She used to help Obi-Wan with his homework at the temple when she had time, she knew how clever the other was but a padawan at the age of eleven out HERE?!

With Ventress, Grievous and Dooku running around?

Oh no, no Skyguy better be looking after this one. 

“Obi-Wa-Ashoka?” Talk about the sun…

She looked up, her chin on Obi-Wan’s head as the other started to squirm to escape her hold. “Hey Skyguy.” She grinned.

The blond looked between the togruta and squirming human before raising both his eyebrows. “Hey back at you Snips. I see you know the newest addition.”

“I used to help Nobi here with homework.” She finally let go and got up once Obi-Wan was on his feet, the other bouncing in front of her in excitement. “Didn’t think I’d find him out here.”

“I’m a good padawan!” He pouted, putting his fists on his hips.

Ahsoka mirrored the pose but bent a bit to be on eye level. “You are also eleven years Nobi-Wan.” She countered.

“I kick ASS! I’ve kicked Fives ass!” He huffed and puffed up.

“Yes well droids can kick Fives ass.” She teased and then sniggered at the cry of denial. “CAN NOT!”

“Master!” Obi-Wan whined and Anakin laughed quietly.

“Don’t worry to much Ahsoka, I’m looking well after him.” He promised.

“Yeah you better Skyguy, or I might have to haunt you.”

()()()

Of course, despite Anakin’s best intentions, he can’t stick to Obi-Wan’s side for every second, despite desperately wishing he could. Especially during battles.

Its just a second, a second and he loses sight of Obi-Wan and the next time Anakin sees the other Jedi he’s on the far end of the field, desperately fending of Ventress. She seems almost amused as she gets ever closer to Obi-Wan.

She’s just a bit quicker and a little bit stronger then the eleven year old.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin throws the droids high and far, his cry alerting the troopers to their commanders distress. Obi-Wan’s saber goes flying and Ventress seems to laugh as she gets closer to finish the job.

And then Obi-Wan struck, his flat palm slamming into the Sith’s ribs and Anakin imagines he can hear the sound of bones breaking as she goes flying at the Force enhanced slam. He doesn’t have to imagine her cry of rage or pain though, that one is loud and clear as Obi-Wan summons his lightsaber back in hand, deflecting several blasts.

His green padawan bounces on the back of his heels, suddenly not so desperate or scared looking. More gritted and prepared.

Anakin is impressed but that doesn’t mean he’s about to leave Obi-Wan alone and eight long leaping bounds enhanced by the Force brings him to the copper haired boys side. “Imp.” He greets, trying for a jovial, cheerful tone.

It falls a bit flat in the wake of his worry but Obi-Wan sends him a wide beam.

“Your damn little rat is gonna pay Skywalker!” Ventress hissed, a hand on her ribs.

“Well then you’d have to get past me first Ventress.” Anakin offered darkly, eyes narrowed as he held up his saber.

She hissed in anger yet again.

()()()

“Hey!” Obi-Wan squeaked as he was picked up and carried underneath his Master’s arm, limbs dangling. “What gives master?!”

“You used yourself as bait.”

“Only because she was suddenly there in front of me!” The boy squirmed. “I mean, she was underestimating me and I wasn’t sure where you were!”

“You should have run. What if she hadn’t been underestimating you?”

“I would have pretended to lose my lightsaber!” Obi-Wan squirmed harder.

“That’s it.” Anakin dropped Obi-Wan into Rex lap. “Keep him there, he’s officially timed out.”

“What!?”

Rex chuckled and wrapped his arms around their tiny commander. “Of course General. Though I have to say, he was clever, got the one up on Ventress.”

“DON’T ENCURAGE HIM!”


	8. A moment of happiness

“Master Windu spoke to me about what you found.” Anakin glanced to his former master and sighed a bit. “Of course he did…”

“You have to admit, its worrying, he has been around you since you were a child.” Qui-Gon murmured. “Any…tampering?”

“None, I checked and I allowed the mind healers to check with me too. Nothing, only my own darkness and doubts.” The blond shifted. “And I checked on Ahsoka’s mind when she was here. Nothing. Only Obi-Wan’s mind was tampered with.”

That left the question why.

Why would the sith risk it?

Why would someone as patient as Palpatine had been risk tampering with Anakin’s new padawan?

The answer was obvious.

Obi-Wan was new. He was young. Full of light if a bit insecure.

Anakin’s commitment to his padawan and therefor the order was more secured.

However if his padawan was to defect or even die…

He tensed his jaw and took a deep breath. “…He wants me to Fall.”

“…He wants you as his apprentice.” Qui-Gon countered quietly and then sighed. “Its worrying but I know you Anakin, we can trust you.” He rested a large hand on the others shoulder, giving him a small smile. “Else you wouldn’t be here and wouldn’t have Obi-Wan.”

Anakin looked away from his master. “At this point I’m starting to wonder if its wise to trust me. If he really does want me…I have secrets that…”

“Anakin…” Qui-Gon shifted to turn the other to him, looking seriously at him if a bit awkward. “I know…what its like to…have emotions…I told you about Tahl. I’ve always regretted what might have been had we…” He sighed and Anakin winched, covering the larger mans hands. “…When the end of the war comes…you can do anything you want, go anywhere…” Qui-Gon murmured.

“Obi-Wan is going to need me for years still.” Anakin argued.

“Not…if you find an alternative master.” The older man smiled at him and they stared at each other before Anakin squeezed the others wrists in understanding.

“I was thinking of taking him along to introduce him to Senator Amidala one of these days…” He grinned and Qui-Gon chuckled, dropping his hands from the others shoulders. “She’s going to spoil him, she adored Ahsoka. She’s going to adore Obi-Wan just as much if not more the little negotiator he is.”

Anakin grimaced. “That little rascal conned both Waxer and Echo out of a supply of gummi nexus. I had to confiscate them to tamper down on his sugar intake.”

“I seem to remember someone else enjoying sugar.”

“Yes well he needs to eat normal food. I ate normal food. I ate delicious normal food.” Anakin huffed.

“…True you ate like a growing teen should. Sometimes it was amazing how much you could put away honestly at times. And the amount of blue milk you consumed…” The other blinked. “Also, you should warn your Captain. My Commander might try to steal Obi-Wan away.”

“Steal…”

“Yes apparently since Obi-Wan was suppose to be my padawan, that means he’s also now the 212 mascot. Or well Commander as they insist.” Qui-Gon smirked lightly.

“Oh no he’s not, that is my padawan.” Anakin snorted.

Qui-Gon chuckled before nodding to something behind him. “Yes it is, but it seems to make the youngling happy to be wanted by both.”

Anakin turned around and raised both eyebrows as Obi-Wan’s armor now contained a yellow vambrace as he clung to Waxer’s back as the man ran with him, being chased by Echo and Fives.

“OI! GIVE US BACK OUR COMMANDER!”

“HE’S OURS NOW! BOIL! HELP!”

Boil and Trapper suddenly joined the mini skirmish happening in camp, bags of something white being pelted at the 501.

“…Are those marshmallows?”

“Certainly looks like it.”

“SUGAR WASTE! NOOO!” Obi-Wan cried out, his voice full of laughter.

“He looks happy. In the middle of a troop camp.” Qui-Gon noted.

“…I’ve tried to preserve some happiness and safety from him.” Anakin offered quietly.

“I hear he faced Ventress?”

“And played bait to get close to wreck her ribs. Yes. She’s angry at him. I worry about the implications for the future for him. She will carry a grudge.”

“Then you train him to be able to defend himself.”

“Could…would you…help me? Help me teach him while you’re around.” Anakin clarified. “I’m good Qui-Gon. But I don’t want to limit his skills to just what I know.”

“Anakin, it would be an honor.” Qui-Gon smiled warmly at him.


	9. Panakin and Imp boy

Carefully undoing the bits of armor he wore, Anakin thought about what he wanted to say. With Ahsoka it had been easy, the spunky Togruta never quite being a rule follower and quickly latching onto a nickname for him.

With Obi-Wan…

He breathed out and glanced to where the other was carefully putting his armor pieces to the side for maintaining and re-touch of the paint. The collection of yellow, blue and white made Anakin smile, since it made him feel better about others being on the copper haired child’s team. He’d need it, especially with what they had discovered about Palpatine.

Hopefully the council could do something about that, could get the Senate to do something.

“Obi-Wan?” He sat down on his bunk and watched his padawan.

“Yes Master?” Obi-Wan blinked, about to put his belt down.

“Come here?”

The copper haired padawan instantly scuttled to him, blinking curiously before eeping when the older man pulled him into his lap and promptly laid down on the bunk, holding Obi-Wan to him.

“Hey! What gives?” Obi-Wan squirmed.

“Cuddle time. Time to sooth us.” Anakin teased before snuggling the child tightly to him, cupping him.

“I’m a padawan though! I don’t need cuddle time. I’m not a crecheling.” Obi-Wan continued to squirm, trying not to notice how warm and gentle those arms wrapped around him were or how nice the hand carding through his hair was.

“Well, sooth me then. I worry about you. You might be a ‘mature’ padawan now but I’m certainly not a mature knight.” Anakin chuckled, feeling the other slowly settle against him, hands digging into the tunics.

He continued to slowly rub his fingers through the short hair, teasing the others scalp. “Obi-Wan?”

“Mmmn?” The child on his chest hummed.

“You know how I don’t like being called master?”

“Uhu, you feel flinchy in the bond when I do. Is it because of Soka?” Obi-Wan questioned quietly.

“Not…no, not really.” Anakin sighed, playing with the copper braid. “You know I wasn’t raised in the temple, right?”

“Uhu. Everyone knows that.” Obi-Wan let his eyes shut a bit, feeling warm and comfortable. And safe. Sharing space with Anakin on the Resolute was one of the best things ever.

“Yeah well…not everyone knows I was a slave.”

Obi-Wan shifted his head to look at the other, green eyes wide in shock.

Anakin took a shaky breath. He hadn’t talked about this since he was still Qui-Gon’s padawan and others had used his past against him. “Yeah…I guess that’s a surprise huh?”

“Uhu…” Obi-Wan seemed to mull over it. “I guess that means I’ll have to use master when needed and else I can call you Panakin.” He grinned at him.

Anakin blinked then he snorted. “You are not calling me Panakin.”

“Why not? You panic every time I do something reckless or dangerous.” He beamed.

“…Brat.” Anakin smirked and continued stroking Obi-Wan’s soft copper hair. “You need a shower. Its greasy.”

“So is yours Panakin.”

“…You’re really going to start calling me that?”

“Uhu!” Obi-Wan snuggled more up against him, his toes digging a bit into Anakin’s left thigh.

“Imp…” He smiled, feeling how the other was slowly drowsing of to sleep. ‘A small nap can’t hurt. Shower after’ He closed his eyes and settled with his padawan.


	10. A wee charmer

She stared down at the copper haired child who stared right back at her in return, his green eyes wide and awed with a tiny braid resting against his shoulder. She then looked to Anakin to see if she heard right. “Padawan?”

“Yes, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Anakin beamed proudly at her, resting his hands on the boys shoulders. “He’s my padawan, the council felt I did a good job with Ahsoka, so they sent Obi-Wan my way too…I mean…I did do good until…well yeah. Anyhow, Obi-Wan, as I said, this is Senator Padme Amidala.”

“I know!” Obi-Wan tugged away from Anakin’s hands and took Padme’s offered hand, pressing a tiny kiss to the back of it. “I studied you in modern politics while at the Temple. Your own people wanted to change its laws to keep you on the throne for a further few years. You’re also a leading figure in the Loyalist Committee and a voice of peace in the Senate.” He continued, his eyes wide and shining in awe.

Padme felt a smile cross her face as she leaned in and petted the youths cheek. “Why aren’t you just adorable? And so intelligent.” She marveled.

Obi-Wan blushed darkly but continued smiling shyly at her, his hand finding his braid and tugging on it.

The blond raised both his eyebrows down at his apprentice then grinned a bit. “Obi-Wan, Senator Amidala has invited us to stay with her, for security reasons. If you want to, you could try to grill her a bit more about how the Senate works.”

Obi-Wan stared up at his master with wide eyes before looking back at Padme for confirmation. “I-I don’t want to be a bother…”

“Nonsense, I would enjoy speaking to you about the Senate and its workings Obi-Wan. We can talk over dinner, I’m sure you both must be famished.” She smiled down at him. Anakin she noticed perked up at the idea of food, that man was always hungry.

Obi-Wan however kept facinated eyes on her and happily followed her into the livingroom.

“Padme, you didn’t tell me we would have more gue-Obi-Wan?” Satine sat up from the couch where she had been lounging, the Duchess of Mandalore losing her refined edge in surprise.

The copper haired child gave a loud squeak and then ran straight for the women, almost toppling over his own feet in his eager glee.

“Duchess!” He beamed, stopping in front of her while almost bouncing on his feet before remembering his manners and bowing for the woman, a slight blush in his cheek. “I’m glad to see you’re safe Duchess.”

“And I am to see you safe Obi-Wan.” She glanced at the little braid on the right side of his head and then to Anakin, frowning a bit. The frown was wiped when Obi-Wan looked up at her though, the blond gently taking him by the shoulder. “But I’m more interested in hearing what you’ve been up to since our lessons were cut.”

“Lessons?” Anakin stepped towards the two, placing his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and ‘accidentally’ nudging hers off.

“Dutchess Satine used to tutor me in Mando. Until the situation on Mandalore got to unstable for the holos to reach me in the temple.” Obi-Wan confided. Satine nodded her agreement.

“I visited the temple quite some years ago. He was rather charming back then and convinced me to tutor him. When I left back home, we continued the tutoring via holos.” She smiled down at Obi-Wan softly, her smile widening a bit at the soft flush covering the others cheek as Obi-Wan squirmed on his feet.

“Huh…I didn’t know that.” Anakin raised his eyebrows down at his padawan.

Obi-Wan outright pouted up at him. “I don’t tell you EVERYTHING Panakin.”

“…Panakin?” Padme covered her mouth with her hand and Satine managed to turn her snort into a polite cough.

“…Imp…”

“You said you prefered me not to call you master.” Obi-Wan shrugged and Anakin sighed before reaching down and picking the other up under his arm. “Hey!”

“Come on, lets go eat, Force knows Kix is out after you all the time to gain a bit more weight Imp…also he’s right, you don’t weigh enough.” Anakin headed towards the dinner table, ignoring the squirming happening under his arm.

Satine and Padme followed, both sporting amused smiles.


	11. In which Obi-Wan has a hollow leg

“My friends!” Anakin wanted to curse all seven levels of his luck and not far from him he heard a small sigh coming from Qui-Gon.

“Hondo.” He offered dryly, looking up to where the pirate was standing, beaming down at them from the cliff. The pirate looked way to happy and it set Anakin on edge. “Why are you here?”

“Ah you see the Count has offered me a rather wonderful deal, very profitable as you may understand.” Hondo spread his hands carefully as the team consisting of a mixed number of 212 and 501 shifted unhappily at the sight of the Weequay. “And I am ever a man for profit as you know.”

“Of course.” Anakin offered dryly, glad Obi-Wan was back at the camp, though he’d have to have a talk to him about shielding when they returned, Obi-Wan’s emotions had been bouncing more then usually. He’d rather not have his very young and very impressible padawan encounter the other. “And what kind of deal was that?”

“Well, some of it was of course some work, the other was to distract you my friends.” Hondo gestured behind him to one of his people.

“Distract us?” Anakin’s eyebrows rose and he glanced to Qui-Gon before looking back. “You know, you outright saying that is going to make us LESS distracted by you.”

“Ah yes, that is true, however.” Hondo dragged something into view by a copper braid that sent Anakin’s heartbeat speeding. “I imagine your apprentice here would rather you were distracted.”

Obi-Wan hissed in pain, cuffed hands wrapped around the other end of the braid closest to his skin to lessen the ache as he glared at Hondo with tear filled eyes. He was hair sore damn it!

“The Duchess is going to use your balls as a clutch purse.” He hissed out and Hondo’s smile got a bit strained.

“Yes, he has been saying quite a few charming things since we picked him up.” The Weequay chuckled.

“She’s going to need both of them to have enough space for her lipstick alone.” Obi-Wan snapped.

Any other situation and Anakin would have been torn between amusement and indignation at Obi-Wan’s language. But not right now as his padawan’s braid was held tightly by Hondo. “Obi-Wan, are you alright!?” He called out, stepping forward.

“No, my karking ribs hurt.” And then Obi-Wan launched into a diatribe of Mando’a insults, all aimed at the Weequay.

“Can we gag him again?” Hondo looked behind him and another Weequay moved over, stuffing a strip of fabric into Obi-Wan’s mouth and tying it. “Ahhh, blissed silence. As it is he is fine for the moment as you can see.” Hondo tugged on the braid and Obi-Wan growled into the gag, clenching his eyes shut. “For now. Sufficiently distracted Generals?”

Anakin gritted his teeth.

“What the kriff do you want?” He rolled his shoulders, eyes on Obi-Wan’s scrunched up face.

“Oh you have nothing unfortunately I want. As I said, this is the distraction.”

“I say we take out his head.” Rex growled, his finger spasming to go around the trigger of his gun. That just caused Hondo to chuckle before he let go of Obi-Wan’s braid to pick the child up, arm around the middle of his stomach not unlike how Anakin sometimes carried the child around.

But this time there was a loud whimper of pain instead, Obi-Wan heaving for air.

“Ah yes, he mentioned something about his ribs did he not?” Hondo mused before shrugging. “Oh dear, well, I’m taking him with me, you best follow dear friends.” He turned walked of with the padawan.

Anakin looked sharply to Qui-Gon who nodded in return, their troopers effectively dividing themselves.

One team to continue forward, one to pursue Hondo.

()()()

Obi-Wan scowled at Hondo, the man sounding much to happy as he joked with his crew in the mess room. They had gotten away from Anakin and the troopers.

‘I’m letting master down…’ He squirmed then huffed and focused back on Hondo. Then he eyed the drinks on the table.

“…You like profit don’t you?” Obi-Wan called out and Hondo turned ton him, the Weequay laughing.

“Now he gets it.”

“How much is crate full of kyber crystals worth to you?” Obi-Wan was gambling.

“Oh? Are you going to try to offer me one? Not very Jedi like.” The man tisked to the laughter of his crew.

“Not offering. Betting. I recently made my own saber, I know where the crystals are kept. I bet I can drink you under the table and still remain standing. My freedom against the kyber crystals.” Obi-Wan stuck his chin out and Hondo howled with laughter. “Oh big words from such a little Jedi.” He leered then hummed. “But kyper crystals are pricy…”

The padawan didn’t dare breath, staring at the pirate.

“Ah, the great Hondo can take this bet.” The captain laughed and gestured. “Someone get him lose, if he drinks he needs his hands…but keep his lightsaber from him.”

One of the pirates came over and undid the cuffs, Obi-Wan getting slowly to his feet even as he instantly started to channel the Force. ‘Filter it out Obi-Wan, filter through the liver…and pray to the Force that neither Master Qui-Gon or Panakin learns what I bet.’ He swallowed and made his way to the table as several pirates poured drinks for them.

()()()

Anakin stared.

Qui-Gon stared.

The troopers STARED.

And Obi-Wan just scampered of the ramp as quickly as his jellified legs could take him, rushing straight for camp and away from Hondo as his feet could take him.

“Another time then Little Jedi!”

The ramp closed behind a stumbling Hondo. Anakin shook himself and ran to meet Obi-Wan, lifting his padawan of his feet and hugging him tightly. “Obi-Wan!”

“Shhh. Not so loud.” The other groaned.

The knight raised his brows and then sniffed. “…Obi-Wan, why do you smell of liqour?”

“Because I drank Hondo under the table…oh Force I’m nauseous.” Obi-Wan whined, wrapping his arms around the others neck and clinging to him.

“You dran-you’re drunk!?” Anakin carried the other with him into camp as Obi-Wan’s legs came up around Anakin’s stomach and his face dropped into the blonds neck.

“Not so loooud…and hungover. I filtered it all.” The other gagged. “I am NEVER drinking. Why do adults do that?”

“…” Anakin looked at Qui-Gon, lost. Ahsoka had certainly never done anything like this and from what he remembered, Anakin had waited drinking until he was sixteen. Qui-Gon raised his brows then shrugged.

“…Why are you hungover? Why did you drink Hondo under the table?”

“Because I told him I’d give him crystals if he could drink me under.” Obi-Wan hiccuped into Anakin’s neck. “But if I drank him under, he had to let me go.” Another hiccup. “Panakin I don’t feel good.”

Anakin settled a hnad on the others backhead, rubbing gently as he headed for the tents. ‘Padme is going to kill me for this…holy Force.’

He couldn’t help a small grin though. His clever, clever padawan.


	12. Hungover and hating it

Obi-Wan squirmed then struggled out of his bed, out of the tent and right into Cody’s lap, collapsing across it.

“…I guess that counts as good morning?” The commander blinked down at the lapful of child he had when moments ago he had been enjoying his ration bar while chatting to Rex.

“…I feel horrible.”

“That would be you still being hungover.” Rex offered cheerfully. “Know what cures that?”

“No?” Obi-Wan struggled to lift his face and give the captain a misreble stare.

“Droid oil in caff. Chug it.” He grinned at Obi-Wan’s horrified face and Fives rolled his eyes at his Captain before sitting down by the commanders and offering Obi-Wan a bit of dried bread. “Here, this helps settle a stomach. We’ll try with some tea in a bit.” Fives promised.

Obi-Wan gave a reluctant look it then started slowly nibbling, relaxing slowly when Cody started slowly rubbing the others back with a broad hand. “Where’s Panakin and Master Qui-Gon?” He glanced around blearily.

“They took Waxer and Boil and went to check on the perimeter since that pirate managed to…well yeah.” Rex narrowed his eyes at a few of his men who had been told to look after Obi-Wan. They scattered without the padawan noticing.

“He actually wanted to hook you up to a IV to help out your hangover but Kix told him that this could serve as a lesson about drinking for the future.” He continued on.

“Kix is evil.” Obi-Wan continued slowly nibbling on the dried bread. “At least he’s not here to force me to eat ration bars…”

Cody chuckled quietly. “Know what this makes me think of, the hungover Jedi part?”

“Hmm?” Rex tilted his head while Fives ‘snuck’ Obi-Wan a small piece of chocolate that the other carefully tried out.

“When General Windu hit down on Kamino.” He sniggered.

Obi-Wan blinked at them. “Master Windu was the one to find you all, wasn’t he?”

Rex nodded with a sharp smile. “He also scared the ever living spirits out of the Kamino’s. Brought down the racket of a century, they still twitch if you as much as mention his name around them.”

Obi-Wan shifted until he could sit up in Cody’s lap, the commander instantly wrapping an arm around the padawans back and waist to support him. “Yah? I don’t really know much, I was still in the creche when Master Windu came back, we didn’t get to know much that far down.”

Rex swallowed against the sudden bile in the back of his throat at the reminder of Obi-Wan’s very young age. Outward he kept his grin.

“General Windu landed on Kamino after following a trail from General Jinn and General Skywalker.” Cody picked up. “I think originally General Jinn wanted to follow it but something about a dignitary, a Senator got in the way and he and Skywalker was on that mission because of some assassin attempts. So Windu took over and showed up instead.”

The captain SQUIRMED in utter glee. “First thing he did after seeing us was YELL. I never heard that much profanity from one person in such a short time before. Then we got a close view of how the Vaapaad looks when he worked his frustration out on the training droids. And THEN he commed back to Coruscant. And after that he drank all the liqour on the Kamino facility.”

Obi-Wan stared at him with wide eyes. “…You got to see the Vaapaad? Wait, master Windu started to YELL? He never yells! Oooow, no shouting.” He groaned at himself and tucked against Cody, letting the other pet his hair and accepted the tea Trapper gave to the padawan. “I am never drinking eeeever.”

“You say that now, wait eight years.” Fives grinned.

“No. No I never want to feel like this again. This sucks hairy bant-”

“If you finish those words, I may have to be the adult and have a serious conversation.” A mild voice offered and they all looked up at a slightly amused looking General Jinn.

“Master Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan beamed as the man sat down. “Where’s Panakin?”

“Showers. He fell into a slime hole trap. He smells like last years rations.” Qui-Gon chuckled and accepted tea from Trapper too. “Also, clutch purse Obi-Wan?”

“…” The teen gave a sheepish smile. “Duchess Satine…is…um…well she has a few things to say.”

Qui-Gon raised his brow at him and took a sip of tea before setting his cup aside on a drum used as a table, then he cocked his finger, gesturing for Obi-Wan to come over to him.

The copper haired padawan shuffled out of Cody’s lap reluctantly and moved over to him, settling beside him. “Master?”

“Your braid is a mess.” Qui-Gon reached out and slowly started to undo the thin braid with surprisingly agile fingers for someone with such big hands. “And Anakin, for all his skills, were never quite good with these thin braids.” He chuckled quietly as he combed the hairs slowly with his fingers, resting his fingertips to the skin beneath the ear with a bit of healing Force to sooth the dull thumping from having been jerked around by the braid.

Obi-Wan smiled shyly at that, it did give a bit of relief to his aching head. And it felt nice to be taken care of like this, it wasn’t overwhelming of caffing.

He shuffled a bit closer on his knees to the older man as he continued to just comb out the long strands of copper hair that made Obi-Wan’s braid. “Anakin has managed to find a bead for your braid, but I think he will want to present your first bead to you himself later on.” He chuckled softly. “However as your grandmaster, I do have a gift for you too, for resilience in the face of danger posed to your very being.”

“You’re making that up. Its the master who gives braid gifts.” Obi-Wan grinned at him, resting his head against the others knee.

“Not always.” Qui-Gon started to braid carefully. “Anakin actually wore a bead from Mace when he was a padawan. A trial of fire, just the two of them stuck together on a moon that burned for days with Mace lost to debilitating fever. Anakin comes from a desert planet, he understood the importance of rationing water but he also understood how to take care of a fallen Master until I could find them both and rescue them.” He grinned a bit to himself.

Anakin and Mace would never be fond of each other. But mutual respect did exist.

He chuckled a bit when he saw Obi-Wan’s eyes were mostly closed. ‘I guess I can tick, likes having his hair played with, on the list.’ He thought fondly. He did regret not taking Obi-Wan on but he still felt the child was much to young to be in the middle of battlefields.

Hopefully Anakin and Obi-Wan would be the best for each other. He carefully ended the braid by tying it of with a deep blue, silky little bond and ran his broad hand over the copper spikes. “There we go, persistence in the face of danger little imp.”

“…Not little.” Obi-Wan grinned shyly up at him, hand wrapping around the little bond tying of his hair.


	13. Impressing the great grandmaster

There was no kriffing way…

No kriffing way.

Yet…regardless how you twisted and turned it, Obi-Wan was the highest ranking member on sight.

Cody looked from the hologram of Dooku and to Obi-Wan who was staring back at him, his braid swishing lightly in the humid air of the planet. Around the small camp was what Cody could only assume to be a minor army of droids.

Dooku wanted them to surrender.

Cody was not the highest ranking member and could therefor not surrender them.

“It appears we are at an impasse count. I do not have the authority to surrender us as there is a Jedi on sight.” Cody managed to get out and that grated. General Jinn had just told him to look after the squirt, but the fact remained that Obi-Wan was actually higher ranking then him as a Jedi.

He desperately wished his own General or Obi-Wan’s master was there to handle things but…such was his life. Oh Rex was going to get a good laugh. If they ever saw Rex again that was.

“Indeed Commander, I doubt Qui-Gon would have remained still for this long and his ill trained whelp do-” Dooku quieted down as Obi-Wan stepped into view, peering up at the holo. “A…padawan?” He questioned.

“Count Dooku.” Obi-Wan offered, giving a slight bow. “I’ve heard much about you. I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, padawan to Anakin Skywalker. That makes you my great grandmaster.” The boy plunged on.

The holo of the count stared at him.

Obi-Wan was standing straight backed and firm, arms lightly folded behind his back with his chin raised. There was a smudge of dirt across his cheek and his braid had seen better day despite the bead and the bond tying it firmly together.

All in all he looked like a well together padawan if a bit battle torn.

“Is this a joke?” The count glanced at Cody who shook his head. “Commander Kenobi is the highest ranking member on site as a Jedi, therefor he outranks my authority for a surrender.”

The count seemed to shake himself but before he could speak, Obi-Wan piped up again.

“Great Grandmaster, it seems we are at an impasse as Cody suggested earlier. However, and I hope this still remains true, all my lessons pertaining you indicates you are a man of honor. Currently I’m in charge of a small battalion, I won’t give you the exact number for our own safety sake but its below ten.”

Five actually, and that included Cody.

“I am also a very young commander as your tone indicates you understand. This brings certain…obvious lacks for my command. It would be a severely dishonorable thing to take advantage of my inexperience considering I was not meant to be in charge and this is an oversight by my master and grandmaster.” Obi-Wan finished, cocking his head ever so slightly while watching Dooku, clever green eyes taking in the master as the blue colored bead and bond made his braid swish.

There was a slightly stunned silence.

Then Dooku let out something that Cody would almost describe as a laugh. “I do not know if I should be charmed or bemused at you child.” He crossed his arms over his chest and ran his fingers over his beard in a move resembling of Qui-Gon. “You certainly are well spoken, well educated and you’re managing yourself rather well… A credit to my line if I say so.”

Cody almost held his breath and he felt more then he saw the other troopers do the same.

Obi-Wan however only slowly blinked at the Count.

“Very well.” The count settled on. “This one time I will not use your inexperience against you padawan Kenobi. I commend you on your rather…brilliant deduction of my persona and your skills at a negotiation table, burgeoning as they are.” The man smiled a bit. “I would look forward to see if you follow Qui-Gon’s steps instead of your master.” The hologram shut of but Obi-Wan didn’t move until he was certain the droids were gone.

And then he promptly sat down on his ass and breathed out. “Oh Force that was terrifying.” He whispered, digging his hands into his short spikes of copper hair. Cody blinked then quickly knelt down, taking him by the shoulders. “Hey, hey its alright, you did GOOD Obi-Wan.” He rubbed slowly, murmuring comfort to the shaken padawan.

“I was so sure we were gonna get caught.” Obi-Wan half moaned before hiccuping and Cody cursed under his breath before quickly picking the padawan up, carrying him.

“I know but you did so well. Lets get a move on before Dooku changes his mind. The Generals are going to be so proud of you.” He murmured as he carried him away with the others jogging after quickly. “So so proud. Rex too.”

“Y-Yah? They will?”

“Yeah. I know they are.”


	14. Ahsoka steals a padawan

“Nobi.” Someone was poking him in the cheek.

“Nobi, open your eyes.” Another poke and Obi-Wan waved his hand, mumbling sleepily as he rolled onto his side. There was a tiny giggle. “Nobi-Wan, open your eyes and look at me.”

Obi-Wan yawned and forced one eye open to see the shadowed face of Ahsoka peering down at him with a wide grin.

He gave a startled squeak and pulled covers up to his chin. “Soka! I’m naked under here!” He meeped.

She giggled again. “Relax Nobi. I’ve seen your butt before.” She teased and he turned bright red as she ruffled his hair. “…You’re evil Soka.”

“I know~ Now get up and get dressed.” She got up, moving so she had her back to him, waiting for Obi-Wan to indeed get up and dressed. The copper haired padawan shuffled out of the bed and squinted at the set of clothes that was NOT his tunic on the chair in the tent.

“…Soka, where are my clothes?”

“Somewhere else. I’m kidnapping you so you can be a kid, not a Jedi. So put on the normal clothes.” She offered cheerfully.

“Kidn-where are you taking me? Did you tell Panakin?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kind of, she left a note for him to find. “Now get dressed, there’s a fair in the local town on this planet. You can do worse things then have some fun!” She hummed. “…Also why are you nude, you don’t sleep in the nude at camp do you?”

“I fell in a pit of something smelly and my clothes needed to be washed. I had to borrow Panakin’s tunic. It was huge on me.”

“…That’s kind of cute.” Ahsoka giggled.

Obi-Wan blinked and looked at the clothes before slowly shuffling the warm clothes on. Obi-Wan can tell they’re not new, they have a soft, worn in sensation to them but they are nice and comfortable and they fit him. A nice blue shirt, black pants and a warm blue coat. He put on his socks and boots before moving to the older teen, peering up at her before eeping when she grabbed his hand. “Are you sure about this Ahsoka?”

“You’re in the middle of a war zone, fighting a lot of the time. You deserve some time off Obi-Wan. So I’m kidnapping you for some fun while you can. And hey, if they left, I’d get you back.” At Obi-Wan’s alarmed look she squeezed his hand. “Not that Skyguy would leave you behind. You know he won’t. The moment he sees you’re gone he’s going to checkup on you through the bond.”

She gave Rex and Echo happy waves as she continued pulling the padawan along.

“Oh…Rex and Echo knows?” He waved at the two troopers and got smiles and waves in return.

“Course, they don’t have a bond to check on you. They’d worry if I just stole you. And someone needed to sneak me into the camp.” They reached a speeder.

“…You didn’t ask Panakin.”

“I left a note.” She laughed and got on it, pulling on her helmet before pulling Obi-Wan on in front of her, offering a pair of googles to him while giving his braid a little tug as he took them from her. “Come on, you deserve SOME fun Obi-Wan.”

The boy turned the googles over in his hands, peered up at her then smiled shyly before pulling them on. “Okay.”

()()()

“…Skyguy is so going to ground us.” Ahsoka sighed.

Obi-Wan only sat down beside her and accepted a icecream cone from one of the grateful vendors with a tired little smile. “I don’t think he has the authority to ground you anymore… me however… not to mention Master Jinn…and Rex might place me in Hardcase jail again.” He sighed.

“…Hardcase jail?” She looked at him in amusement.

“They drop me in Hardcase lap and he cuddles me until I either need the loo or fall asleep. Well Hardcase, Hevy or Fives. Its still jail.” He pouted at her before glancing at the burning building not far of. “…Though Hardcase might be proud I managed to blow up a building.”

“We rerouted a bomb away from the public.” Ahsoka held up her hands. “Focus on the important bits or else Skyguy IS really going to ground you.” She meeped as one of the vendors placed a cone in her hand then grinned happily at her.

She winked back and ruffled Obi-Wan’s fluffy hair.

“You’re just lucky I knew what to do. Bruck used a similar bomb only it was filled with shaving cream…” Obi-Wan sucked on the cold treat while Ahsoka studid him. “…Is Bruck still at the temple?”

“I…yes. We’re so few that they can’t really…send him of.” Obi-Wan focused on his icecream cone, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

“Even with…Obi-Wan, he was a very mean child. He was mean the last time I saw him, I can’t believe he’s changed yet even with everything going on.”

“He hasn’t. He’s still a bully but they’re choosing to ignore it and hope a master will help him change his ways.” She wrapped her free arm around him, Obi-Wan leaning into her side. “…Also Panakin knows we’re here and he’s asking about the smoke he can see from the camp. I told him it was a building.”

“He’s on his way?”

“Uhu. Along with a small group of troopers he says.” Obi-Wan took a bite out of the icecream and sucked on it before swallowing. “…And Bruck’s just scared. We’re all just scared.”

“Just because you’re scared doesn’t mean its right to bully someone Obi-Wan. He and his cronies are going to find the entire galaxy is not going to approve of it. And if they become padawans, they’re representing Jedi to the people they meet.” Ahsoka sighed and looked at her hands, wondering if she’d eaten the cold treat to fast, it was settling a bit heavily in her stomach and Obi-Wan wasn’t even half done.

“…But you left Soka…” Obi-Wan whispered. “It was horrible but…you left…I just…” He stared at his hand, the icecream melting over his hand.

“…They were suppose to trust me. They didn’t even give me a chance, if it hadn’t been…” Ahsoka breathed out.

“I’m not saying you didn’t do the right thing for you.” Obi-Wan mumbled, dropping the remains of the icecream into the trash beside the bench. “But…you can’t… you can’t dictate what’s right or wrong for the Jedi anymore Ahsoka.” He looked at her with eyes to old for the face it was set in. “The future has to be ours to decide with the order, not the ones who leave it because its to rigid, change has to come from within, not from the outside.”

“…When did you get so smart Nobi?” Ahsoka smiled sadly.

“…When I almost died on an unfamiliar planet because I decided someones else life mattered more then mine.” The two descended into silence, sitting close together as they waited for Anakin to arrive.

“…Ahsoka?”

“Mmn?”

“For what its worth…I think you did the right thing. For your own sake.”

“…Thank you Obi-Wan.”


	15. Sith cooties

“…This is the stupidest thing ever.” Obi-Wan sighed and looked at his Master who grinned in return.

“What, you never sprung a trap before?”

“Master, we didn’t just spring this trap, we fell into it without our lightsabers.” Obi-Wan offered disapprovingly, scowling at him with a tiny pout crossing his face and Anakin had the feeling if he could, Obi-Wan would be crossing his arms over his chest in a very Skywalkerish move.

“Relax Obi-Wan, we’re going to get lose.”

“…I’m getting nauseous.” Obi-Wan sighed quietly, the energy ray perhaps floating him a bit to fast. Anakin made a low noise at that and would have offered assurance if the doors hadn’t slid open.

“And that is a shame padawan Kenobi.” Dooku offered calmly as he moved to the console, typing at it. Obi-Wan instantly stopped twirling and the teen blinked at the count who leaned a bit on the console while observing him in turn. “Better?”

“…Yes, thank you Count?” He glanced at Anakin who was glaring at the count before focusing back.

“Ah, I do enjoy manners in the younger generation. Its something your master lacks though Qui-Gon learned.” Dooku watched him, doing something that Obi-Wan would almost call smiling. “You meet Ventress, she complains about you getting the upper hand on her. I commend you on it.”

Obi-Wan swallowed. “Thank you? It…I just used her underestimation of me.”

“Indee-”

“Oi, leave my padawan alone Dooku.” Anakin growled, finally having enough of the pleasant chatting the two were engaging in. Though Obi-Wan did look relieved to have his master break into the conversation.

“Like I said, your master lacks manners padawan.” Dooku sighed and shook his head before tilting his head. “You could do better, you’re young but powerful, already showing the signs of a silver tongued gentleman. I could teach you how to be even more powerful.” The man smiled at him, actually smiled.

Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide.

“HE’S MY PADAWAN DOOKU, KEEP YOUR GRUBBY SITH COOTIES OF HIM!” Anakin had a pair of lungs on him.

“T-That is a very generous offer Count Dooku but I’m afraid I must reject it. I’m quite happy at my Master’s side.” Obi-Wan offered, hoping to calm down Anakin as the blond glared at Dooku as if he wanted to drown the man in a shallow puddle.

Dooku didn’t have a better expression as he eyed Anakin as if he was something smelly he had gotten on his boot.

“Hmm, that is to bad. The offer will remain standing. You’d make a powerful apprentice young Ke-”

The base seem to rock with explosion and the count growled in anger, twirling around as a loud commotion started through the base. He left without a word, the two Jedi still floating.

“…Okay that was scary.” Obi-Wan laughed a bit hysterically.

“Hey, hey Imp, its okay, its okay.” Anakin switched gears from angry to worried. Hopefully Qui-Gon or one of the troopers would find them soon if the distraction was being triggered, for now his padawan needed some assurance.

“Do you think he meant it?” Obi-Wan craned his neck to look at him with wide green eyes. “That he wanted me as an apprentice?”

“Imp, listen to me, you’re strong and he’d be an idiot not to realize that.” Anakin soothed softly, twitching a bit in need to physically pick the other up and carry him away. “But I know you wouldn’t go with him, I know you Obi-Wan.”

The copper haired padawan hesitated before nodding. “…D-Do you think the others are going to find us soon? I’d like to be back on the Resolute…” He whispered.

“Qui-Gon’s going to find us soon then we’ll make our way out of here with the rest of the troops.” Anakin continued carefully soothing. He was going to damn well make his padawan into a blanket burrito at the first chance and carry him around.

Once they were safe.

()()()

“And that is the information we managed to slice through at the base.” Qui-Gon finished.

“Good, thank you Master Jinn. I do have one question though.” The hologram of Mace stared at them and Anakin raised his eyebrow as the Korun stared at him.

“Yes?”

“…Why is padawan Kenobi wrapped in a blanket and stuck under Knight Skywalker’s arm?”

There was some muffled sniggers from the other holos of the council.

“Because Dooku tried to steal my padawan and I’m keeping him safe from Sith cooties.” Anakin offered blandly and Obi-Wan gave a low groan of embarrassment.

“…I see.”

“…Help, I’m stuck.” Obi-Wan offered.

There was a lot more muffled sniggers after that.


	16. Acting his age

There was a giggle and then a tap on his hip. “Tag, you’re it.”

Rex blinked at that and looked down beside him, eyes a bit wide as he stared at the excited looking commander. “Um, what?”

“You’re it.”

“Captain Rex isn’t playing Obies.” Five panted, hands on his knees.

“Yes he is. Everyone is, you said so.” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows expectantly. Rex slowly looked from his tiny commander to Fives and then around the camp, eyebrows raising higher and higher as he saw just how much of the camp was involved.

“I am not playing tag.” He crossed his arms over his chest and then twitched when he saw the disappointed look on Obi-Wan’s face. “But I am willing to play hide and seek.”

“…Really?” Obi-Wan stared wide eyed up at him and Fives stared at him too as Rex started to smirk slowly.

“Indeed but to make it more interesting…whoever loses has to give up half their sweet stash. You still up for hide and seek commander?”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at Rex. “So if I win… I get half the sweet stash of those who get caught?”

“Or I do for finding you all.” Rex challenged. “If I give up, then I give up half my stash, but if I find everyone its all mine.” He smirked at the young commander.

Obi-Wan cocked his head and looked around, counting how many members were playing. “That’s a lot of sweets. Panakin won’t be happy if I win all that…” A speculative look was entering his face before he looked back at Rex. “If I win you have to hide it for me.”

“If I win, you have to watch me eat half your stash.” Rex teased.

“Deal. Start counting laserbrain!” Obi-Wan grinned, turning on his heel with his little nerf-tail swishing behind him as he ran for it. Rex shook his head and started counting, closing his eyes lest he’d be accused of cheating.

When he reached twenty he stopped and started searching, smirking as he instantly found Dogma, Fives and Ringo. “Go find the sweets you’re giving up.” He sniggered then thought over it. “Nothing that could hurt a child in case Obi-Wan wins.”

“No alcohols, got it.” Ringo grumbled over losing then ran of when Rex gave him a long look.

“Guess I’m giving up my fruit leathers…” Fives sighed

It took Rex close to an hour but he found every last member of the 501. But…he had not found Obi-Wan.

Rex frowned and looked around. “I was pretty sure he’d hid with Kix but…no…Commander if you’re using the Force to hide, that would be cheating!” He called out.

“Captain, he’s eleven. He most likely found a tiny hidy hole.” Hevy offered while nibbling on a ration bar, Kix checking over his head after he’d fallen out of a tree while hiding. Honestly he hoped he got to keep his share since he had actually fallen out of the tree more then Rex finding him.

“True…” So Rex started checking all the tiny holes where a padawan shaped human could hide. He did find the boy’s armor but not the boy himself. After four hours Rex finally gave up, throwing his hands to the air. “Okay, I give. Commander please come out before General Jinn and Skywalker returns with the 212!”

“I WIN!” Everyone turned around in surprise to the pile of robes by Skywalker’s tent as Obi-Wan crawled out of it with a wide grin on his face. “Your candies are mine!”

“…He hid in the robes.” Rex facepalmed before peeking through his fingers as Obi-Wan happily pulled the huge robe of General Jinn to him and pulled it on, completely disappearing into the folds as he shivered lightly with a wide grin barely visible on his face under the huge hood.


	17. We are all broken here

“No no no no no.” Obi-Wan couldn’t stop chanting it under his breath, his knees almost buckling under him and the pain in his stomach threatening to overwhelm him along with the fainter rasp from his throat.

Knight Krell was INSANE!

He had to be, this was not a battleplan, this was sabotage, the troopers were going to DIE!

And when Obi-Wan had confronted the big stupid Besalisk about the execution and then tactics in general, he’d almost run Obi-Wan through with a lightsaber after grabbing him by the throat with crushing pressure. Only quick thinking, a swift kick to a rather sensitive place and throwing himself away through a window had saved Obi-Wan this time though he had hit an iron bar on the way.

‘Why did Anakin have to leave Krell in charge!?’ He thought desperately as he tried to get to the area he knew the others were in. If he could get there in time then no one would have to die, no one would have to die and Krell wouldn’t win.

A separatist and sith sympathizer!

And then he heard it, the clear sound of blaster fire. He skidded to a stop with a tremble going through his entire body, eyes wide.

“Oh no. Please no.” He bolstered himself with the Force once again and ran harder then he ever remembered moving, his feet pounding the ground beneath him. ‘Force I’ve never asked for much but PLEASE! Not them!’

He stopped thinking and just ran, reckless speed bringing him ever closer. He burst through the foliage so hard he skidded along the ground and kicked up debris as he landed in the middle of blaster fire around him.

“STOP!!!!” Obi-Wan could never be quite sure what happened those moment later as a grenade by his feet exploded and sent him flying, to pumped up on adrenaline and the Force to hear the warming.

There was a cry that could be his name that sounded like Fives but that was hard to pinpoint through the ringing in his ears. And then he hit the ground, rolling a few times before he came to a dazed stop.

He could feel the beads in his braid beneath his cheek but other then that he felt surprisingly numb. That was most likely not a good thing. And then gentle hands turned him onto his back as he stared blurry up at Fives. No wait that was Tup…no both of them with helmets off.

“Helix!!!” Obi-Wan blinked. Helix the medic? What… He closed his eyes, feeling so tired.

“Hey, no closing your eyes on us. Kiddo keep your eyes open.” That could have been Rex but Obi-Wan wasn’t sure.

But he tried to follow the order, struggled to open his eyes as hurried and firm touches from a pair of hands started at his cheek and rested against his chest. It was blessedly quiet. No blaster fire.

He let the Force sweep him down, only minuscule aware as there was a slight pinch against his neck and someone carefully but quickly removing the bits of armor he wore. He let both the Force and the medic’s knowing hands help him

Obi-Wan becomes aware to the sound of a troopers voice and the sound of someone drawing their lightsaber. Obi-Wan does not think, he acts on the behest of the Force.

He flips from laying on his back with a blanket on him to his knees and shoves his lightsaber into the back of a tunic clad creature. His gaze is still foggy but he knows what he’s done as Krell drops his sabers in surprise, as the clones gives a shout of surprise behind Krell.

And then Krell hits the floor, slipping first to his knees and then his front as Obi-Wan sits there on his knees, staring at the Besalisk. It takes him several moments to realize in the stunned silence what he’s actually done.

He’s just killed a Jedi.

He’s killed a fellow Jedi. A knight of the order.

His breath hitches in the silence and his entire body throbs.

“Kiddo.” He shakily looked up at the voice, staring at Rex with wide eyes. “Hey there…can you deactivate your saber for me?” The captain was talking to him like he did to the shiny’s when they paniced before a first battle.

Obi-Wan gave a shaky nod and deactivated his blade, dropping it to the floor. Rex instantly moved forward and around the body, taking the blanket and wrapping it around Obi-Wan’s armorless body and picking him up.

“That’s it Kiddo, we got you. We got you commander.”

With that Obi-Wan screamed into Rex shoulderpad, hands clenching into the mans armor.


	18. Broken souls

Anakin clenched his hands into his upper arms as the shuttle came in from the Resolute, he could feel Obi-Wan, a muted sort of shock through their bond. If it hadn’t been for the Council ordering him to remain on Coruscant he would have gone to Umbara himself to retrieve his padawan.

And even then only Qui-Gon’s steady and persistent hand on his shoulder keeps him grounded enough to actually listen.

Pong Krell, traitor to the Order and the Republic. And Obi-Wan, his tiny padawan compared to everyone else, killing him.

He gritted his teeth and then drew a sharp breath as he shook himself away from Qui-Gon’s hand when the shuttle finally landed and the ramp extended, members of the 501 and the 212 slowly stepping of it. Some of them needed help to walk and others needed support.

Anakin could see Waxer had his left arm in a fold and was leaning on Boil. It looked like he was missing a hand but at that moment his concern wasn’t…

There.

Obi-Wan.

Tucked up in Anakin’s discarded robe and hidden from view in Fives arms. The hood was up and Obi-Wan’s head was tucked into the clones neck, arms tight around it and his legs up around the others ribs with Fives holding onto his thighs. Only the braid peeking out from under the hood told Anakin for sure that it was Obi-Wan and not just a bundle of clothes. That and the muted Force signature.

Fives glanced up and then said something quietly as he walked of the shuttle, fright jagging through the Jedi’s bond with Obi-Wan before a keening sort of need filled it.

That was it. Anakin marched forward past the troopers and held out his arms to Fives, accepting his padawan and letting him hide in his neck instead, holding the faintly trembling shape of his padawan. “Its alright Obi-Wan, I got you little imp.” He murmured as he held him close. He was about to walk away when Fives held up his hand and detached something from his belt.

Obi-Wan’s lightsaber.

Anakin stared at it and then at Fives.

“He panicked having it.” The other shrugged.

Anakin looked to Qui-Gon who nodded and took the lightsaber, hooking it to his own belt since Anakin’s hands were full of a trembling padawan. “We need to go to the council now, they’ll…want a report.” The older master murmured before frowning at the lump of padawan hidden in the to large robe. “Unless he requires healing. Then its the Halls.”

The blond tried unsuccessfully to push Obi-Wan’s head back to have a look at him before he sighed and looked to Fives.

“He’s bruised but Helix and Kix fixed what they could.” He hesitated. “But you may want to take him to the healers after to fully heal the bruises and make sure? He…couldn’t meditate on the way back. So he didn’t go into healing trance.”

“Thank you Fives.” Anakin sighed and nodded, carefully prodding at his bond with Obi-Wan to get his attention as he turned and left the troopers.

‘Obi-Wan? Imp can you hear me?’

There was a tiny stuttering confirmation, not as much words as sensation that caused Anakin to tighten his grip. ‘Do you need a healer?’

There wasn’t an answer as much as Obi-Wan tightening his grip on Anakin. Obi-Wan, who from day one had said he wasn’t a child, didn’t need childish reassurance and didn’t want it, was clinging to Anakin like an Initiate after a bad nightmare.

He looked to Qui-Gon, brows raised as he sought for some guidance.

Qui-Gon just shrugged, his face sad. This some of what he had been worried about, a traumatized to young padawan. ‘Traumatized is better then dead…traumatized can be helped, dead go into the Force.’ He reminded himself.

They didn’t speak as they moved through the halls to the elevator, the few Jedi they meet stopping to peer curiously at them before they caught Obi-Wan’s Force signature and promptly hurrying along as if they hadn’t seen anything.

It was all over the temple. How Krell had turned traitor, how Obi-Wan had killed Krell and now it would soon be all over that Obi-Wan was back.

When they came to the Council chamber Anakin hesitated before keeping a hold of his padawan. Screw the Council and whatever they thought, Obi-Wan needed him and they had sent him an eleven year old padawan who had just killed a sentient creature, a fellow Jedi of all things.

There’s disapproval on some of the more hidebound Council members but to Anakin’s surprise, Mace Windu’s face only show concern. ‘He’s fond of Obi-Wan. He said as much before.’ That assured some of Anakin’s worries, he had at least one ally on the council.

“Padawan Kenobi?” Mace called out and Obi-Wan tensed in Anakin’s arms. “Please look at us?”

No demand, just a simple request.

Obi-Wan slowly eased his grip around Anakin’s neck, wordlessly asking to be set down which Anakin did with great reluctance. He kept the other in front of him and rested his hands on his padawans shoulders in comfort and support as Obi-Wan carefully tugged the hood back.

And Anakin had to resist the urge to snatch him back up.

Obi-Wan was a mess, despite the others clearly having cleaned him up, his exposed tunic was covered in dirt and so was his hair, his braid had seen much better days even braided by Anakin but worst of all was the heavy bruises that lined Obi-Wan’s entire throat and up his jaw. The padawan mutely stared as he stood there in the to big robe covering his hands in the large sleeves. Mace took a deep breath, his tone gentle when he spoke. “What happened with Pong Krell?”

In a toneless voice, Obi-Wan started to relay Krell’s actions from the moment Anakin had left on Umbara. When it came to the point of Krell restraining him by his throat…Anakin was sure if it hadn’t been for the knowledge that Krell was already dead that he would have marched out of that council chamber to hunt the sleemo down.

Obi-Wan’s voice only hitched once he got to the moment where he had killed Krell.

“The Force prodding it was?” Yoda questioned, watching Obi-Wan with his old eyes. Obi-Wan nodded, looking tired. “To action it called you?”

The council started to exchange looks, quiet conversation breaking out between them.

Anakin reached down and picked Obi-Wan back up, his padawans head flopping on his master’s shoulder like a puppet cut of its strings. Carefully the blond rested his fingertips on the bruised throat, channeling healing into the abused skin.

“Council members, you’ve heard Obi-Wan’s report. May we be excused as you…debate the next steps?” Qui-Gon spoke up, his former padawan sending him a grateful look.

“Contact Knight Skywalker we will, when done we are.” Yoda offered.

Anakin gave a shallow bow with the boy in his arms and followed Qui-Gon out. He took the direct route to their quarters as he had while healing Obi-Wan evaluated what the other needed. Kix and Helix had done well and whatever damage was left Anakin could heal. What Obi-Wan needed now was assurance and comfort.

And to change out of his dirty tunics. He took him straight to Anakin’s bedroom and slowly set the none-responsive boy down on the bed, moving to find the smaller clothes from the dresser as Qui-Gon moved to the fresher to get a moist cloth.

They hadn’t had time to get new quarters yet with the war, being deployed as they were and sharing was better. Obi-Wan traded between sleeping on the couch and sharing Anakin’s bed with him for the simple comfort of being close, being alive. It had been the same with Ahsoka.

Carefully placing the softer sleep tunic down beside his padawan, Anakin knelt and started to undo the braid with careful hands as Obi-Wan rested his hands in his lap.

“…Are they going to throw me out of the Order like they did with Ahsoka?” Came the quiet whisper from the boy.

“No. But they may put you on suspension for a while. That’s fine. I’ll be here with you.” Anakin promised. “They might honestly just want you to be here so some mindhealers can take a look at you.” He accepted the soft cloth from Qui-Gon and started to wash the others face and hair with it, brushing it through the short spikes.

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Obi-Wan. I’m glad you did what you had to. I’m less glad what that thing had to be.” Anakin dropped the cloth and started undoing the tunics, getting the boy into the softer clothes and putting him into warm socks before he wrapped him in his arms again. “But I’m proud of you, I’ll always be proud of you. Just like I was always proud of Ahsoka.” He rubbed the others back slowly as Obi-Wan hiccuped against his shoulder.

“I was so scared. I’m sorry for being frightened.”

“Being scared is not the absent of fear Obi-Wan.” Anakin tightened his arms, cursing the thousands of years of doctrine that called fear the road to darkness. “You’re allowed to be afraid. You’re allowed to feel fear Obi-Wan. You just don’t let it consume you. Feel it, let it pass through you…and release. Its alright to cry.” He whispered before slowly standing with Obi-Wan in his arms. “Its alright to cry Obi-Wan.”

And just like that, quietly like the fall of fresh rain, Obi-Wan cried against his master’s shoulder with his grandmaster’s large hand resting against his back, offering support and comfort.


	19. Tooka toy

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Obi-Wan was almost hyperventilating as Anakin quickly wrapped his padawan in his arms, rocking the teen and quietly assuring him before Anakin gave up and just picked the other up, sitting down on one of the benches and holding him against his chest.

On the sparring floor Obi-Wan’s lightsaber laid as a single point upset in the entire room.

Anakin had carefully tried to work the other into it, a training saber in hand for both of them and Obi-Wan seemed fine with that.

But the moment he held his own saber he shut down…

Anakin tucked the other under his chin and rubbed his back. “Perhaps we should rebuild your saber, do you think that would help Obi-Wan?” He questioned quietly.

Obi-Wan sniffled a bit against him and then nodded into his chest. “Maybe…” He whispered back. “I’m so sorry I’m broken.”

“Hey, no, no you’re not broken. You’re scared, its fine to be scared Obi-Wan, I told you that. Don’t let it control you.” Anakin rubbed along Obi-Wan’s spine.

“But I am letting it control me. I can’t even hold my saber.” Obi-Wan wibbled and the knight hesitated then sighed. “But you’re trying Obi-Wan. You haven’t given up.”

“Perhaps Bruck was right…” Obi-Wan rubbed at his eyes with his fists, lips twisted into a grimace.

“Bruck?” The Knight frowned, he felt he had heard that name before.

“He was a fellow Initiate..he…used to call me names and say I’d never be a Jedi.” Obi-Wan whispered, staring at Anakin’s chest before the other tucked a few fingers under the boys chin and lifted his head up.

“A bully huh.” Anakin questioned in sympathy. “I had a few of those myself.”

“You did?” Obi-Wan stared at him with wide eyes and the other nodded grimly.

“I was…a slave, brought to old to the Order and yet I was a padawan, I didn’t know half of what they did and here I was, apprenticed to someone as great as Qui-Gon Jinn. It was…”

“They were jealous…” Obi-Wan whispered then looked down. “I don’t think Bruck was jealous of me…he liked to make me cry if he could…trip me up and say I was clumsy.”

“Bullies likes to make themselves feel bigger because they feel small and broken themselves.” Anakin murmured. “Its not right of them, especially because when they pick on someone, they pick on those they think are weaker then them.” He ran his hands over Obi-Wan’s short hair steadily before smiling at him. “But you’re not weak Obi-Wan. You’re just having a downtime. And I’ll help you get back on your feet.”

He stood and settled his padawan on his feet, moving to pick up Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. “Now, lets go see if we can go find some saber parts and have you rebuild it. You need to replace the powercore anyhow.”

Obi-Wan peered at him then smiled slowly, nodding as he followed his Master out of the sparring room. “Alright Panakin.” Carefully he tucked his hand into Anakin’s belt, holding onto it instead of a hand. It made him feel better and Anakin never minded.

‘I have the best master in the entire order…’ He peered up at the tall blond with a softer smile, clinging to the belt.

()()()

“…What is this?” Anakin blinked at the quarters, Obi-Wan peeking around him as Qui-Gon raised a sardonic brow back.

“They look like boxes Anakin.”

“I can see that! Qui-Gon!”

The older man shrugged then picked up a card, holding it out to Anakin. “Its for Obi-Wan. Its from Dooku, apparently you impressed him little imp and he was worried when he heard you had taken…ill. And before you say anything Anakin, I made sure it was safe.”

As the two adults bickered, Obi-Wan went to curiously peek into one box. “Oh…” He blinked and pulled out a large stuffed Lothcat, peering at the soft toy before hugging it to him, grinning a bit at how soft and fluffy it felt in his arms before he nuzzled it lightly.

“Obi-Wan?” The padawan in question jumped and looked guiltily at Anakin, the tooka held tightly in his arms as the blond raised his eyebrows at him. “Do you…like it?”

“I-I…its…um…its very soft?” Obi-Wan whispered, tucking the toy against him almost protectively.

“Well, then you keep it if you want to.”

“I’m not a youngling Panakin.” Obi-Wan set his lip stubbornly. “I don’t need soft to-”

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin placed his hands on the others shoulders, rubbing the thin shoulders gently. “If a soft toy is comforting, then you keep it. We may be Jedi but we are not above needing comfort imp and if the tooka offers you some comfort then I say you keep it. Now!” Anakin grinned at him. “Lets build.” He took Obi-Wan by the shoulder to start rebuilding the lightsaber.

On Obi-Wan’s lap, the white tooka toy rested.


	20. Bitter realizations

“Are they sure he’s ready? He didn’t look ready last time I saw him. He looked like a shell shocked shiny.” Hardcase fretted a bit, frowning at everything and nothing at the same time while rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

“Its not for us to decide or say.” Rex sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “If General Skywalker is taking him along though, we’ll have to trust them to have made the right decision.” He shrugged.

“But…”

“We’ll do what we can about it Hardcase, but the Commander is still just that…commander.” Rex settled the case for them. Though honestly he was worried. The unrest happening in the Senate, rumors about Palpatine around every corner, their to young and now traumatized commander, Krell…

So many things happening that was just…

He shifted when he saw the familiar shape of General Skywalker coming towards them, saluting him before glancing around. His shoulders relaxed when he saw Obi-Wan right behind his master, hand tucked into the others belt as he followed.

He looked better then last time Rex had seen him honestly.

His armor had been fixed, repainted in blue and orange, his braid was properly tied with its bead and colored band and his clothes were clean and proper. He was even wearing a lightsaber again though this one looked a bit bulkier then the one Rex remembered. ‘Did he rebuild it?’

But then Rex got a good look at the kids face and his heart felt like it got stepped on.

Obi-Wan had aged a decade behind the baby fat in his cheeks.

“General, Commander.” He greeted.

“Rex, at ease. We ready to head out to the Resolute?” Anakin questioned lightly and the captain nodded, falling into step with the two Jedi. “Yes sir, all cargo is loaded, most of the men are ready and only we are the ones missing along with a small team.”

Obi-Wan said nothing as he followed, keeping a hold on the belt like a little duckling as he followed.

“Good, lets get going then.”

They stepped onto the shuttle and Anakin reached for the straps along with everyone but Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan only stepped closer to Anakin and rested his head against the others side. The older man rested his arm around the others shoulders, holding him close and helping support him as they jostled around. Obi-Wan’s hands are a tight grasp of his master’s belt.

‘He’s not ready to be out here yet…’ Rex feels his heart stutter, fear closing around it like a claw. He doesn’t want to lose another commander.

()()()

Obi-Wan is quiet.

No one likes it. He spends more time meditating then he used to and when he doesn’t meditate or do his duties, he follows either Anakin, Fives or Rex around like a little duckling.

And when he and Anakin sparred…

There was a level of need to improve that had not been there before, a seriousness in green eyes that spoke of learning because he needed to know to protect and kill.

War had not taken Obi-Wan’s childishness from him.

Krell had.


	21. A new kind of fright

Obi-Wan was laughing.

Anakin could kiss 99 for that. Downright kiss the man honestly.

Sitting to the side at a table for themselves while everyone was doing training drills and Anakin was speaking to Shaak about the implants inside the clones minds, Obi-Wan and 99 had engaged in a game of holo-Ludo, Obi-Wan as green and 99 as yellow with AI’s playing the other two spots.

And 99 was making Obi-Wan laugh, regaling him with stories from the training facility about the things clones did when no one else were watching.

He was keeping his voice low so the others couldn’t hear, only Obi-Wan, making it seem like he was sharing secrets with him.

It served to make Obi-Wan’s eyes light up.

Originally the almost twelve year old had been frustrated that he had not been allowed to join the drills until 99 had offered to stay with him.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan had gone with the clone. That was two hours ago. Four empty boxes of cookies sat on the table, three pots of tea had been drunk and Obi-Wan was laughing.

“You seem relieved.” Shaak offered softly and Anakin shrugged. “After the business with Krell… I was afraid he couldn’t laugh. He was so…” He sighed and ran his hand over his neck before looking at the chip that had been removed from Fives head. “I guess I just worry, this situation with the chips now, the supreme chancellor…” The two shared a grimace. “And then my own to young to be on a battlefield padawan having to kill a fellow, if Fallen, member of the order. Its getting to me. Not to mention I haven’t heard from Ahsoka in a while.” He rubbed his face before smiling at Shaak a bit. “But he’s laughing, that’s enough, he’s far away from Palpatine and any sticky Sith fingers.” Shakk laughed softly at that.

“Now, these chips…” The two turned their attention back on them. “What can be done about them?”

“Removing them all is…not doable, there’s to many.” She sighed.

“Our best bet would be a signal that disables them. Its clear that they can receive signals. I can tinker around with it for a while, see what I figure out but honestly, we might want to hand this over to the medical corps with a joint venture with scientists. Its delicate information though, should be kept on a need to know base and should be kept on Kamino so no one else gets wind of them.” Anakin sighed.

“Hmm…I agree. I’ll contact the Council about your suggestion. I know you’re suppose to go back to Coruscant tomorrow, but would you be amendable to remaining? I can have it set as a continued trailing drill.” Shaak looked to him. “Your expertice and knowledge of your men would be to great help.”

“Obi-Wan has to return though. He has several temple exams that’s been put of for much to long.” Anakin ran his hand through his hair. “I could speak to Qui-Gon, he’s not that far away, have the 212 pick him up and make sure he gets to Coruscant and the temple.”

“I can send a few of the fresher clones with him on the halfway, let them join up at the barracks.” Shaak agreed.

Smiling, Anakin nodded. “That sounds good. Thank you Master Ti. I would appriciate that if only because Obi-Wan seems to attract trouble like a magnet.”

She rested a warm hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly. “Please…call me Shaak.”

()()()

It took less then five hours after sending Obi-Wan home that something started to feel…wrong. Suddenly fear covered his bond to the other and Anakin froze, eyes widening up before crying out as the bond snuffed out, silent as death. “OBI-WAN!”

()()()

“I’m sorry Anakin, but there’s only a ship wreck here. Not even the escape pods were spared.” Qui-Gon offered quietly, staring at the other.

“He’s not dead.” Anakin offered roughly, fingers digging into the holoprojector. “I’d KNOW. He’s not dead Qui-Gon.”

“But if he’s not dead…where is he?”

()()()

Asajj gave the magna guard at the door a nod, smirking when the door slid open to the tunic clothed shape in the middle of the room. She marched forward and grasped the boy by the chin, lifting the mask covered face up to look at her. “I told you I’d have my due for breaking my ribs boy.” She sneered as green eyes focused on her.

Shivering faintly, Obi-Wan mutely stared at the woman while pressing his lips together, fear crawling through his belly at the idea of what she’d do to him. ‘Master…help me…’


	22. Rattatak

“Are you going to kill me?”Obi-Wan questioned the woman in front of him, ignoring the burning and aching fear inside of him as he watched the Sith acolyte as much as he could. Why did everyone insist on being taller then him.

“Kill you? Not yet, I have both broken ribs and humiliation to pay you back for.” She smirked, reaching out and running her fingertips lightly down the masked face. “Do you know what this is? This hood you’re wearing.”

“No. But its dark, when I try to reach for the Force it cuts me of and makes it hard to think. So I’m guessing its an artifact of darkness.” The young padawan offered.

“How clever of you.” She chuckled, moving her hand lower, resting her hand against his left rib cage and smirking at the thundering heartbeat she could feel. “Its an old sith torture mask. Outwardly and inwardly its unremarkable despite clinging to your skin. Its when its worn its becomes anything at all, dark as it is, it cuts of a persons connection to the Force and makes it hard to think as you say.” She cooed. “Its especially used to torture and interrogate Jedi knights…but you’re no knight, little padawan.”

She pressed her hand against ribs. “It only has eye slits so one can see what is being done to them. Just as you’re going to see this.” She focused the Force to the spot her hand was resting and there was an audible crack echoing through the room.

Asajj watched green eyes widen in shock then close in pain as the boy moaned. “Yes that’s it. I think that’s how many you broke of mine?” She mockingly cooed at him before she almost playfully patted the others ribs.

Each tap made Obi-Wan’s breath hitch from the pain of it.

“No? What a stubborn boy you are. If I had really broken enough you would have screamed.” It was all the warning she gave him before there was another loud crack, breaking the remaining ribs on the left side. That got a cry from him before he fiercely bit down on his bottom lip beneath the mask, ripping into it with his teeth.

“Hmm, better but not enough. Not for the humiliation you gave me. Defeated by a Jedi Padawan.” She sneered a bit. “Oh my master had a good laugh that day.” She bristled at the memory then smirked at the panting padawan.

Just as Asajj shifted her hand to Obi-Wan’s other side, there was a knock and she stood, growling. “What!?”  
Her shout made Obi-Wan flinch despite trying not to.

“Count Dooku has a transmission for you, he says its urgent.” Came a monotone voice.

She grumbled then gave Obi-Wan a long look before shrugging. “Fine, I’ll come see you soon little Jedi.” She smirked and swished out of the cell, leaving Obi-Wan alone to his pain, misery and darkness.

“…I’m a horrible padawan.” Obi-Wan swallowed, clinging to the chains holding his head above his head, trying to ease his own body and the strain on the shoulders only to worsen the strain in his ribs.

‘Shallow breaths Obi-Wan…Bruck was right. I should never have become a Jedi. I’m only a padawan because of the war. They’d have made me a farmer if it wasn’t for that.’ He thought shakily as he took his shallow breaths.

‘Anakin should have just sent me back to the temple. I’m not worthy…’ He hiccuped, the pain notching up as he struggled to breath his shallow breaths. ‘Anakin, help me…’

()()()

“He’s not dead.” Anakin argued, glaring at the council. “I’d KNOW if he was dead. I know my arguments hold little weight in here but I would know if he was dead. And a body was never recovered from the wreckage. Every clone trooper was accounted for on that transport, only Obi-Wan was gone.” He looked to Qui-Gon’s holo beside him for support.

“Anakin is right. All bodies were accounted for except for Obi-Wan. He could have floated away into deep space. Could. But with the wreck being still as it was and everyone else being accounted for? No, I’m inclined to agree with Anakin.” The older man offered seriously.

Mace and Yoda traded looks, frowning at each other as the rest of the council muttered to each other.

“Where is he then?”

“I don’t know.” That hurt to say. Anakin rolled his shoulders. “He’s my padawan. Everyone knows him. Everyone seen him. Hero with no Fear shiny padawan. Everyone watching him to see if what happened to Ahsoka, happens to him.” The words burned like acid on his tongue but they had to be said.

Mace leaned back in his chair, stapling his fingers. “You think this is a directed attack. Someone took him on purpose.”

“Someone with a grudge against the order, many as they are now?” Depa questioned, looking around the room.

Suddenly Anakin’s stomach sunk like a rock thrown in the ocean at Depa’s words. “…Not the order…someone with a grudge against Obi-Wan.” He whispered, his ears ringing faintly even as the others looked to him. “Someone he broke the ribs on, someone who promised revenge for it…”

“You think Ventress took him?” Qui-Gon focused sharply on him.

“Why not? Alone, away from both me and you, no one from the 501 or 212 to watch him on a long trip back to the temple?” The blond ran his hand over his face, trying to release his emotions into the Force just like Qui-Gon had showed him.

“It makes a sense…” Koon offered slowly, frowning beneath his mask. “She swore revenge. She’s a skilled operative. She would have the resources to attack a ship of clones and abduct a padawan and she would have no reason to ask for ransom.”

“We should keep our alternatives open, but I agree.” Mace sat up, looking seriously around the room. “That is the most likely route. Now what do we do about our suspicions? Do we try to tail and find Ventress?”

“I just want to find Obi-Wan before she harms him. If she hasn’t already.” A ominous silence filled the room.

“Hurt he already is.” Yoda finally offered before pointing his cane seriously at Anakin. “Need you he will. Reason to send him to you I had, valid reason.”

“I’m still not sure I understand all of tha-”

“Change the Order need.” You could have heard grass grow in the chamber after Yoda’s announcement. “Change you are. Old I am. Grouchy. Set in old ways. Teach a newer generation you should.” Yoda hummed then cackled a bit. “Shocked you are?”

“I think I might need my head checked.” Anakin shook his head before focusing on Obi-Wan. “We need to find my padawan.”

()()()

He was so thirsty.

Obi-Wan hadn’t even been this thirsty during survival training.

His limbs were tingling, he was so nauseous he could honestly throw up even with the mask on and he was sure he had blacked out at least once, from pain or from being dehydrated. At some point he had been hungry to but that had faded in the face of him being so thirsty.

He almost started to cry when the door finally opened to let in light, lifting his head from his arm to look at the Sith as she crossed into the room. “My my, you’re still alive, I’m impressed little Kenobi, its been two days.”

Oh, that explained why he was so thirsty. He blinked up at her and said nothing. She tucked her fingers under his chin and lifted his head higher, listening to his shallow, wheezing breaths with a small smirk before she dropped his chin and casually cut away the left sleeve of his tunic. “U-89, get in here.” A droid rolled in and Obi-Wan tilted his head to watch it only for Ventress to grab him by the face again and make him look at her. “Having you die from dehydration might be fun, but that is a quick death.” She drawled. “To quick and to easy.” She smirked slowly. “I wonder what your master is going to do when I deliver your broken body at his feet.” Her tone was almost teasing.

“He’d kill you.” Obi-Wan whispered, his mouth to dry to be loud. “He’s already lost one padawan. He won’t be happy to have lost another, even one like me.”

She snorted and smirked when Obi-Wan gave a startled yelp when the bot slid a needle into his elbow, Obi-Wan jerking his head out of her grasp to look at it.

He followed the needle to a tube to a bag that hung over his head, staring at it for a few moments.

“A Iv drip. You won’t die of thirst.” She smirked at him while musing out loud. “You’re a skinny child, I wonder how long until malnutrition sets in…” She twirled her viroblade in her hand before smirking and kneeling down. “Oh well, lets go back to seeing what your pain threshold is, shall we.” She placed the tip of the blade at his chin before slowly lowering it.


	23. Unexpected ally

If he had the moisture left for it, he might cry. Or perhaps he was, he couldn’t tell. His back burned something fierce, not from the strain of the chains but from the viroblade Ventress had used on his flesh.

Occasionally the chains around his wrists would drop him, just enough to give his shoulders a rest. She had smirked at him when it happened the first time, told him she didn’t want him to die from compression to the chest strangling his airways.

Merciful of her…not.

Obi-Wan couldn’t tell how long after the first drop he had suddenly noticed his arms being pulled upwards again, dragging him up on his toes. It made his ribs scream and the wounds in his back burn even more fiercely. He could feel fresh blood run down his back even as his legs ached something fiercely.

That had started an intermittent intervals of pulls and drops that he could never quite predict. He could feel internal systems start to shut down on him and if he had to guess, he had reached a four or five day point. He didn’t want Anakin to see him like this, beaten and broken body.

He was a mess and he desperately wanted to be tucked up in Anakin’s bed in the temple. Or in the clone troopers tent with blankets wrapped around him, sitting in Fives or Hevy’s lap. He’d even accept Kix’s constant fussing if it was just… just… He took a shuddering breath at the train of thought he had gone into. It wouldn’t help him. He was going to die, caught by Ventress and by her own words, his body delivered to his master.

He shuddered as the chains lowered him, dropping his head on his upper arm. ‘With this progress…it won’t be long now.’ He swallowed heavily under the mask.

He must have passed out, again, because he woke to the door opening, the bright light flooding into the cell as he gave a quiet whimper.

“Obi-Wan?” There was a horrified whisper of disbelief and then the hum of a lightsaber, a strong arm wrapping around his chest before the chains fell fully away and his arms dropped. It made him cry out against the warm shoulder of the person holding him, his entire body aching like one sore point.

“Obi-Wan, look at me?” That voice offered again and Obi-Wan forced his head up slowly to meet the blue and familiar gaze of a friend.

“…Soka?” He whispered, barely heard through the hood.

The young Togruta gave a breathless little laugh and a nod before shifting him around. “Lets get you out of here Obi-Wan. We need to get you back to Skyguy.” She held him up, a saber in hand as she lead him out, her strong arm around his back and beneath his arm to keep him up, made him walk.

“Soka…what…here?”

“I had a lucky hunch.” She offered before stopping and looking at him in worry. She extinguished her saber and hooked it to her belt before picking him up, wincing at the cry the other let out. “Obi-Wan, I’m going to put you under a Force suggestion and I need you not to fight me. Can you do that?”

Taking a stuttering breath, Obi-Wan nodded.

“Sleep.”

()()()

“Miss Tano, I presume since you’re contacting me, that you were successful?” Dooku surveyed her through the holo with a cold look on his face, arms tucked behind her back in a pose she associated more with Qui-Gon Jinn.

She gave a sharp nod. “She had him. He’s on my ship now.” She pressed her lips together. “And if I ever see Ventress again, my past as a Jedi won’t save her.”

“His condition?”

“Bad.” She glanced back to the hoverbed that contained her brother padawan. “And I don’t have bacta nor am I trained with Force healing. I need to…” She took a deep breath. “…I need to get him to the to the temple.”

If you had told her yesterday that Dooku would out of the blue call her, offer her a ship and tell her that Ventress would be away from her fortress on Rattatak and that it would behoove the Jedi Order if someone examined the fortress for certain lost padawans, she would have told people they were crazy.

But Count Dooku was fond of her little brother padawan.

He was fond of Nobie and his skills and his actions.

So perhaps it was not so surprising.

“Then you should get into hyperspace before Ventress returns. She has left me and her ship is fast.” And then he was gone.

Leaving Ahsoka with a tortured Jedi padawan on the verge of death. Ahsoka swallowed and set the course for Coruscant before moving to the hoverbed, touching the younger boys cheek gently, avoiding the vivid bruises on his face and then scratches from the hood Ventress had forced onto him. She then set to work, cutting him out of his clothes and putting away what could be saved.

She cleaned the injuries she could and washed what of Obi-Wan she could without making him worse.

Then came the long wait as she held his hand between her own, watching the shallow rise and fall of his chest and the whistle of his breath.

Obi-Wan Kenobi never saw his own arrival to the Jedi temple. He never saw Ahsoka contact the temple and be granted immediate permission to dock to it when she announced she had him. The padawan never saw his own master run through the temple with healers on his heels. He never heard the cry at his state or felt Anakin’s hand touch his cheek.

Obi-Wan Kenobi never saw the line of Initiates the healers passed with his hoverbed or saw their pale faces. Never heard Bant Eerin’s horrified cry of his name or the master catch her around the waist before she could follow. He never felt the healers set his ribs or restart his heart when it stopped. He never felt himself be submerged into bacta.

But he felt safety.

For the first time in almost a week he felt safety as Anakin Skywalker reached out through their bond and latched onto him, the blonds hands pressed against the bacta tank as he watched his padawan float harmlessly up and down in it.

He felt warmth as he was pulled from the tank and was toweled of, placed in a bed and tucked in by gentle hands that wanted nothing more then for him to open his eyes.

()()()

Obi-Wan swore he heard singing. He could swear it was Anakin’s voice too.

It made him twitch and the song went away, only to be replaced with warmth on his face, a gentle caress from a large hand. “Obi-Wan?” A hopeful whisper sounded.

That voice made him open his eyes slowly, swallowing heavily as he did. He saw dimmed whiteness and wide blue eyes that curved up when he meet them. “Hey there Imp.”

“…Panakin…” He whispered before yelping as he was suddenly pulled up into a tight hug, enclosed in warm arms that wanted to nothing more then protect him from the galaxy at large. His sore body protested the treatment but Obi-Wan shoved that away in the face of the comfort he found, hiccuping a bit against the others tunic covered chest.

“You’re home, you’re safe, you’re awake. You’re safe Obi-Wan.” Anakin rocked his padawan, struggling against his own emotions even as small hands clenched into his tunic and held on.

Obi-Wan would forever carry the faint scars on his face from the sith mask, small pink scars crossing his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose in two dual lines. But the rest had been healed by bacta.

And he was home again.


	24. Nutrious but slimy

He wakes slowly, arms tucked tightly around him that reminds him that he’s safe and the smell of the Halls around him. He reaches out into the Force slowly with his drowsy mind then tilts his head to the side to look at the Mon Calamari at his bedside even as he ignores the much larger body sleeping in the same bed as he is.

“Hi Bant…” He whispered, throat still to raw to go any louder as the Mon Calamari smiled at him and took his hand.

“Hi Obi. Healers says you’re getting out of here today.” She offered quietly so not to wake Obi-Wan’s master.

“Panakin says so too. He says we’re leaving the temple tomorrow. We’re going back to Kamino.” Obi-Wan licked his lips and Bant let go of his hand to fetch a small cup of ice chips for him. Technically speaking he didn’t need the help but everyone had been fussing around him since his return. And he didn’t want to reject the help. All he wanted was to curl up in Anakin’s arms as he was and feel warm.

So he accepted his friend feeding him ice chips until his mouth wasn’t as dry.

“I might get picked as a padawan soon.” Bant offered quietly to him. “One of the healers think I have a good grasp and could become one of them.” She smiled at the idea, excited at the thought of helping people. Though Master Fisto had also approached her.

“That’s good Bant, you could help everyone.” Obi-Wan’s green eyes lit up, bacta patches covering his cheeks and nosebridge.

“Uhu. And I could help you if you got hurt again.” She teased lightly before taking his hand again. “Some of the healers are grumping about you not seeing a mind healer though.”

Obi-Wan grimaced a bit then sighed. “I’m…Anakin said I should. I don’t want to Bant. Not yet…I just…” He squirmed a bit and beside him Anakin muttered and tightened his arms, the panic that had been stirring in Obi-Wan’s chest instantly relaxing. “…I’ll see them eventually Bant, but not yet.”

She frowned at him in disapproval before sighing. “You’re so stubborn Obi. I should go tell the healers you’re awake again so they can feed you.”

“Its going to be more of that nutrition mush, isn’t it.”

“You’re body has to adjust.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He huffed.

“Don’t worry imp, I’ll get you something good later today.” Anakin yawned into his hair, Bant giggling a bit at the two before she bowed as Anakin let go and sat up slowly. “Master Skywalker.”

“Initiate Eerin.” He greeted with a small smile. “Go find those healers would you, the sooner they come and check him over and he eats, the sooner he can be back in our quarters.”

Obi-Wan huffed a bit as Bant skipped off to do so.

“I don’t want to go to the mind healers master.”

“And I’ve told you that’s fine. Just tell me when you’re ready to go.” Anakin ran his fingers through his hair and got of the bed, stretching slowly and letting his bones pop into place. Obi-Wan grimaced at the sound before slowly sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face, touching the bacta patches. “Do I really need these anymore? I don’t think the scars will get any fainter then they already are.”

“No, but it makes me feel better.” Anakin sat back down on the bedside, rubbing the thin legs through the blanket. “Are you sure you feel up to leaving the temple though?”

“…I wanna see the vods.” Obi-Wan whispered quietly, confessing to him. “I grew up in the temple but…but I don’t…” He struggled to set his request into words. Anakin waited patiently. “…I feel like when we’re here, we’re always been judged. One way or the other…and I keep…being afraid of… you know.” He bit his lips, staring at Anakin. ‘Of Palpatine.’

Anakin blinked at that before reaching out and tugging lightly on the unbraided hair that made Obi-Wan’s learner braid. “I see. Okay. Then we go see the vods tomorrow. And head to Kamino. Master Shaak and me had some ideas about what we could do and 99 would be happy to see you again. Perhaps you and he could play scrabble?”

“I’d like that…” Obi-Wan smiled before grimacing when Bant returned with a healer who had a tray. “Oh no…the mush…”

“Now now padawan Kenobi. This is the last bowl of it, after this you can go back to your usual diet.” The healer chuckled and Bant grinned at her friend behind the healers back even as Obi-Wan accepted the tray to start eating.

“It tastes of nothingness and slime.”

“And later today we can have nerf steak and tubers Obi-Wan.” Anakin promised, chuckling a bit. “But first you follow the healers orders.”

“Yes Panakin.”


	25. Nutters is piloting

The robe was dragging along the ground, being much to large for the padawan currently wearing it. But it was a comfort, one that Anakin was loath to take away from the recovering boy he called an Imp of a boy.

It hadn’t taken more then a few minutes to notice that Obi-Wan sought comfort in familiar smells, like the scent of Anakin which his robe had plenty of as he wrapped it around his padawan before they left their quarters to get to the shuttle.

“Will Rex and Fives be there?” Obi-Wan questioned quietly by his hip, Anakin’s hand resting on the copper haired teens shoulder.

“Yes. Rex, Fives and Echo. Nutters is piloting I think. Are you sure you don’t want me to carry you?” He glanced down at the boy.

“No. I would like to stretch my legs before we reach the shuttle and the then the Resolute.” Obi-Wan reached up, the robe falling down his arm to rest in the elbow as he tucked his hand into Anakin’s belt, keeping a hold. “Am I moving to slowly Panakin?”

“No, no not at all. But you feel sore, that’s all.” He squeezed the others shoulder gently, acclimating Obi-Wan to gentle touches again.

They entered the hanger.

“Vod’ika!”

Both Jedi made surprised noises as Fives suddenly lifted Obi-Wan clean of his feet and wrapped him in his arms, holding the padawan tightly to him and nuzzling him. “You’re here! Echo, vod’ika is here!”

“I can see him Fives, put him down.”

“No.” Fives sulked before smiling sheepishly at Anakin. “General.”

“Fives.” Anakin offered in amusement, checking on Obi-Wan through their bond and relaxing when all he could find was a content sort of glee that made the bond feel vividly warm as Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Fives neck and held on.

“Vod’ika?” The redhead questioned with a shy, but pleased smile.

“Mhmm!” Fives happily made his way to the shuttle. “Vod’ika. We all agreed. Our vod’ika jetii.” He offered happily, settling down against a bulkhead with Obi-Wan on his lap.

“I’m not even going to argue.” Anakin grinned, nodding to Rex and Echo.

“General. Commander, its a pleasure to finally see you again.” Rex smiled at the redhead who smiled back at them with the faint scars on his face.

It made Rex stomach gutter and honestly, if General Skywalker wasn’t first in line, he’d be shooting down Ventress. But if he had a shot…well the sith-scum was going to get it.

“So am I in Fives jail?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“Yup, you’re in cuddle jail until we reach the Resolute at least. And perhaps longer. Depends on how tired you get of me.” Fives offered happily and then shifted the padawan closer to him.

“Eh alright.” Obi-Wan didn’t offer a single complaint. Instead he tucked closer to Fives while the clone trooper gave everyone a wide eyed look and held the teen closer. Usually Obi-Wan complained about not needing to be held and coddled.

Anakin gave a few quick hand signals to the clones, indicating that this was starting to become a theme with Obi-Wan, letting people coddle him and hold him. It had started after the Krell incident but being tortured by Ventress had cemented it for sure.

Obi-Wan just let the adults do their things around him, settling his cheek against Fives plate armor and listening to the hum of the engine of the shuttle as they left Coruscant.

()()()

The Supreme chancellor of the Republic and Darth Sidious was in a conundrum.

Since the death of Maul at the hand of Jedi Jinn, he had been grooming the chosen one, Skywalker, to take his place eventually though in the meantime he had been filling the empty room with capable placeholders for the time being to further his goals.

However lately Skywalker never seemed to have time for him and their usual conversations where Sidious could fill the mans head with doubts about the Order and the future and convince him to join him.

No, lately the man seemed to be anywhere but on Coruscant for any length of time and if he was, he begged his absence because of his…padawan.

The copper haired boy who Ventress had abducted who had been saved by Skywalker’s former padawan, the Togruta.

The boy was quickly becoming a thorn in his side and Sidious slowly leaned back in his chair to peer out the window at Coruscant. He had assumed the boy would be gone quicker then the last apprentice based on the slithering suggestions he had put in the boys mind. Perhaps even Falling so he could blame it on the Order for sending such a young padawan to Skywalker’s side, but so far the child was true and stalwart.

He pursed his lips in thought.

No matter. If the boy wouldn’t remove himself by Falling or dying on the battlefield, Palpatine would have to make life a bit more difficult for him. So far Dooku’s little havocing apprentice had shown a vicious side that the man could appreciate, it would be useful to get rid of the boy. And perhaps some modified orders for General Grievous.

It would have to come directly from him though as he wasn’t sure Dooku was on the clean when it came to the boy.

There had been rumors about the mans supposed fondness of him and if it wasn’t for the counts usefulness, Sidious would have disciplined the former Jedi.

No, the boy could not remain by Skywalker’s side if Sidious plans were to succeed

Obi-Wan Kenobi had to die.

()()()

“Are you okay?” 99 questioned carefully as he petted the short spikes of ginger hair in his lap, Obi-Wan quietly snuggling the large robe around himself. He honestly should give it back to Anakin because the smell was starting to fade and steal it once it smelled like Anakin again.

“No.” Obi-Wan confessed quietly.

The damaged clone blinked a bit before carefully shifting Obi-Wan’s head a bit further up in his lap and tucking one arm around the boy as best he could while still petting the padawans hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“…I’m scared all the time. I keep thinking that something terrible is going to happen again.” Obi-Wan dug his hands into the blue uniform 99 wore, blinking a bit.

“A lot has happened to you lately. But you know we’re not going to let anything happen to you while you’re here right?” The clone offered.

“But no one can be around me twenty four seven. I’m going to be alone at some point.”

“True but that doesn’t mean something has to happen.” 99 quietly murmured. “You’re our vod’ika, the entire army is your brothers who’s going to look after you and you got the Jedi order.”

“But what if Ventress grabs me again?” Obi-Wan’s shoulders trembled and suddenly he couldn’t breath, the sensation of the world closing in around his head prominent until 99 squeezed him as best he could with his arm around the padawan.

“Then we rescue you. But first we’re going to try to prevent her from taking you. And your master wont let you travel alone again after that.” Obi-Wan pondered those words before relaxing slowly again, head still on 99’s lap.

“Do you know what Panakin and Master Shaak is up to?” He blinked curiously up at the mentainance clone.

“No. Not really, no one tells me much. But I heard them mentioning something about chips, modified EMP signal and wide broadcasting.” 99 shrugged and watched Obi-Wan sit up slowly.

“Huh, that sounds interesting.” The redhead blinked curiously.


	26. New armor

“I’m not sure I approve.” Obi-Wan huffed a bit and pouted when all his words got was a soft chuckle from Hevy as the man kept his hands over the padawans eyes.

“Trust me Obi-Wan, you’re going to like this once you see it. Let us surprise you vod’ika.” The man offered quietly as other clones moved about the room quickly. Obi-Wan could hear something solid being placed on the table in the room and Fives sniggering a bit and pouted more though he was coloring in pleasure at being referred to as vod’ika once again.

“99 what are they doing? Its not a prank is it?” Obi-Wan called out, holding onto Hevy’s hands and tugging lightly on the wrists.

There was a low chuckle. “No, no its not a prank. This is a good surprise Obi-Wan.”

“Good surprises would be nice.” Obi-Wan muttered quietly, thinking back on the last few surprises he had, none of which had turned out nice.

Hevy gave a low agreeing grunt. “You can say that again.”

“Okay, its all here Hevy, you can let him see.” Rex chuckled.

And then it was bright again.

Obi-Wan eyes fluttered as he adjusted back from the darkness to a room full of excited looking 501 watching him. And then he took note of the table.

Green eyes widened in shock before the twelve year old stepped forward and picked up the helmet in black with jaig eyes staring back at him, it reminded him of Rex helmet and had an antenna like Cody’s but while the jaig eyes were blue, the yellow around the visor was yellow. On the table laid new armor for him and Obi-Wan breath stuttered a bit.

Both shin guards were black with blue stripes.

One vambrance each was yellow and blue respectfully where they were not black with matching shoulderpads. On the gorget just below the throat, etched in carefully, was the sign of the Jedi order in white.

His own reflection stared back at him from the visors display, and for once since the entire mess of his abduction, Obi-Wan felt pride in the now faint scars he saw. Slowly, he looked up to the men he called his, his mouth ever so slightly open.

“…You’re our vod’ika, our commander. You’ve protected us, you gone against a Jedi, you’ve survived your own abduction and prospered past it.” Rex started, moving around the table to kneel down in front of the Jedi. “You deserve the Jaig eyes for your bravery, you earned them fair and square just like I did.” He said firmly.

“You needed new armor anyhow.” Fives jumped in, grinning at Obi-Wan’s awed face. “Ventress took yours, now we made you a new one. Better, stronger. And this one has a proper helmet!” He beamed.

Obi-Wan looked at all the grinning, excited faces and then at Rex serious one despite the half grin the captain was sporting.

And then his eyes gained a glint. “You know, Kamino facility has those training rooms. I’ve been itching to do some training and this armor needs to get broken in.” He offered meaningfully.

The blond clone grin could have stretched around his face as he got up. “You all heard the commander, someones itching for a fight!”

()()()

“I still think a modified EMP signal would be our best course of action.” Shaak gave a soft hum as she walked beside the younger Jedi.

“I agree, the only question is how to make sure it works with the older chips.” Anakin agreed.

“We may have to approch some of the older batched clones and request…well.” She sighed quietly and Anakin grimaced. “We’ll have to have healers on site then, I’m not risking them regardless.”

“Yes, I understand that. Perhaps even Healer Che herself…” The Togruta master mused before blinking at a soft mutter and a crowd of troopers watching one of the training rooms. “Now what is this…”

Anakin raised a eyebrow and curiously came to a stop to peer past the troopers too before staring in surprise. “Obi-Wan.”

And there he was, moving like a minor bolt of lighting between the bigger shapes of the clone troopers, a blur of black, blue, yellow and beige. He had armor and Anakin stared as he took note of the jaig eyes in blue on the helmet.

Saber in hand, armor on, training, excitement and determination the only thing thrumming through the bond that Anakin could feel.

“…He’s healing.” He whispered and then gave a small laugh. “He’s finally healing.”

“He’s an impressive sight Anakin.” Shaak smiled warmly at him. “You did good work with Ahsoka when she was still with us. You’re doing good work now.”

The blond smiled a bit at the approval from a council member and then gave a slight self conscious shrug.

“Qui-Gon has been useful in providing tips.”

“Bashful of you but this is clearly your own brand of teaching. I’d recognize Qui-Gon’s hand.” She chuckled softly. “No, this is new and its yours. You’re training capable padawans Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin looked back down into the training room and smiled a bit.

“I think they’re training me a bit too…”


	27. Emotion yet peace

Obi-Wan bit his gloved hand in surprise to keep from making any noises, eyes wide.

He had heard that Senator Amidala was on Kamino and had been excited to talk to her about the newest legislation she was working to push through.

Only…well…

He had almost walked in on her and his master kissing!

And it didn’t look like a new kind of kiss between recent boyfriends and girlfriends. Oh no that looked like the kind of kisses that had been going on for years and years.

Gnawing on his hand and barely feeling it through the armor and glove, Obi-Wan stared sightless at a panel, unsure what he should do.

What Anakin was doing was…

Well it was forbidden by Jedi customs, wasn’t it?

The council had rules against attachment.

But…

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Jedi were suppose to be compassionate, wouldn’t that include being able to love? Love and compassion were closely tied.

But duty…

“…Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering.” Obi-Wan whispered past the glove in his mouth. And then promptly mentally whacked himself.

Anger was not the question here.

Love, love was the question, because Anakin clearly loved Senator Amidala.

He dropped his hands down by his side. ‘I love the vods, Anakin, Soka and Master Qui-Gon…’ He licked his lips nervously and then closed his eyes, tilting his head back to rest against the wall.

“Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force.” He recited quietly. “Emotion, yet peace.” He swallowed after repeating that verse the younglings of the temple said. Anakin and Qui-Gon always told him to feel, not just to release everything to the Force. That feeling the emotions he had was healthy but that he shouldn’t let them control him. And Anakin was a good Jedi, the best. Initiates wanted to be him or be his padawan. Knights listened to him. Master’s kept eye with his progress. Obi-Wan looked back down at his hands, brows furrowing together as he thought. The code the adults recited was longer and the wording changed the context. “Emotion yet peace or…there is no emotion, there is peace?” He frowned harder before sighing and thumping his head against the wall. “…But we feel. We live. We breath…how can there be only peace?” He whispered. Oh Obi-Wan had a lot of things to think about and no one to talk to. Or…hmm “Soka…” Obi-Wan pushed of the wall to go holocall his padawan sister.

()()()

“So you saw them huh?”

“You knew?”

“Kind of hard to miss. They were kind of obvious. I think they’re the worst kept secret on Coruscant sometimes.”

Ahsoka sniggered then sighed. “Look, I don’t know why the council hasn’t done anything but the Master’s are at least aware of it. I think its the war that’s making them go mute. If they acknowledged it, they have to deal with it, dealing with it means public humiliation of some form and expelling Anakin from the Order. And the public needs the Hero with no fear.”

Obi-Wan frowned then nodded slowly, from a tactical point of view, that did make sense. Hope for the masses. Not humiliating the Order. “…What do you think about it?” He questioned quietly, wrapping his arms around his legs as he sat back in the chair.

“I think its cute. They’re sweet to each other and genuinely love each other though Padme says Anakin has issues with possessiveness and jealousy sometimes. But she can handle him. I think its an attachment thing, he’s scared of losing her.” She shrugged.

And then she made a low noise at his frown. “Hey, no, not like that, not in a ‘he’s going dark’ way.”

“Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering.” Obi-Wan quietly argued.

“Obi-Wan, do you really think Skyguy would go dark?” The padawan blinked at that then shook his head. “No.”

“Then there you have your answer. He has us to guide him along and keep him on the straight and narrow Nobi-One.”

“I wish you’d stop calling me that.”

“What, Nobi?”

“No the latter part, its absolutely ridiculous.” Obi-Wan sniffed then sighed. “I’m sorry for pouring out on you. I just…I’m kind of lost how to look at all of this.”

Ahsoka rubbed her monterals a bit before shrugging. “My best advice is to watch them, you’ll see they’re good to each other.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Now I have to skedaddle Nobi. But call me if you need me and if you need to talk to someone who’s not a Jedi about it…talk to Rex. The vods all know too.” She grinned before hanging up. Obi-Wan watched the display for a bit before sighing.

He still wasn’t sure about all of it. But he wasn’t going to say anything either. If Ahsoka was right that they were good for each other then Obi-Wan was going to be a good padawan and keep his mouth shut for everyone’s best.

“Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimp, where aaaaaaaaaare you?” Came a voice and Obi-Wan almost giggled.

Almost. “Seriously Imp! Where are you? You’re shielding and I don’t really like it. If you’re playing hide and seek though…”

‘I have the silliest of master’s.’ Obi-Wan grinned to himself.


	28. We may still lose

Dust rolled up around him as Obi-Wan hit the ground hard, his lightsaber knocked from his hand as he hit the ground at high velocity. He didn’t even have time to come to a proper still when he was picked up by the Force by the throat and slammed into a crate, feeling the splinters pierce his back where he wore no armor.

“Such a meddling child you are.” The Sith Master hissed at him and Obi-Wan clawed desperately at his throat for air as it closed off even more. He choked, he was turning red from the lack of oxygen. “I can not have you around. You are a source of stability for Skywalker. His fate is sealed.” Obi-Wan forced his head up enough to glare at Palpatine.

Black spots were appearing in his eyes.

He was choking to death!

-Master!- He screamed out mentally even as he clawed at his own throat for air. -He took the bait! But I think I’m going to die!-

Anakin’s alarm entered the bond between them as Obi-Wan struggles were growing fainter.

It had been such a dangerous plan from the get go.

Join Palpatine on one of his many trips of ‘mercy’ through the galaxy and leave Obi-Wan alone in the mans company to catch him in the act.

Several Jedi had been hidden in clone armors to be there to intervene but they hadn’t expected an actual Separatist attack to happen. It had been clear to Obi-Wan the moment he had been thrown around the camp that it had been planned by the Sith Master himself.

Occupy the clones and his master…leave Obi-Wan alone in his grasp.

His hands grew lax and dropped down by his side as the buzz in his head took over everything else. No wait, buzz in his head?

He gasped as he was dropped, suddenly able to take deep breaths of much needed oxygen.

“Sheev Palpatine, under the executive orders of the Senate you are hereby removed from your position as Supreme Chancellor in the light of the evidence we have recorded of you along with your assault on a padawan of the order.” Windu’s voice echoed and Obi-Wan lifted his head from the dusty ground to look at the furious lightsaber the two were engaged in.

He blinked spots out of his eyes and struggled to his knees as he saw the rest of the troopers return along with Anakin, the Jedi looking between the fight and Obi-Wan before focusing on the fight when his padawan waved him off.

Shaak Ti hurried around it towards a console, her lekkus twitching in agitation even as she was escorted by troopers.

Obi-Wan forced himself to his feet, rubbing his neck while glancing around for his saber.

“Surrender and your trial MIGHT be merciful!” Mace snapped at Palpatine as he and Skywalker fought side by side against the Sith.

“We will see about that!” Sidious hissed before newly revealed yellow eyes focused on the troopers, an ugly look entering it along with a crooked smile that Obi-Wan felt would have fit a toad better. “Commander! Initiate Order 66.”

It was like an alarm blared inside Obi-Wan’s mind, screamed even as Master Shaak whirled and pushed the troopers around her away with the Force.

Blaster’s were being raised.

“Good soldiers follow orders.” Words said with no emotions as blasters were aimed at Jedi’s the troopers had fought with for years and months and weeks.

The EMP. Bio chips.

Shaak.

Obi-Wan moved even as the first blasters rang the air, Anakin and Mace stuck between deflecting blasters and defending themselves, Shaak’s hands on the console and him without his saber. He flung his hands up, stopping the first four blasts with the Force even as he gritted his teeth and sent them flying into the ground instead, sweat dripping down his forehead and off his nose and chin as he heard Shaak curse behind him.

He was growing weaker and focused his eyes on the troopers he trusted his life to, who had held him through nightmares and seen to his injuries. “Rex! Fives! Hardcase! Dogma! Vods! PLEASE!” His arms were trembling as if holding a heavy weight. There was a second of hesitation going through them.

“…Good soldiers follow orders.”

Obi-Wan wanted to scream.

He caught the next two blasts and then Shaak gave a victory cry, her hands slapping on the console behind the padawan. Her cry lost him his concentration and he jerked back as he took a full hit in the stomach with a breath of air escaping him, knees locking to keep him upright. Weapons were dropped all over the field out of shock.

A purple lightsaber sliced through the handle of a red one before Mace Windu finished Darth Sidious on the barren landscape they had picked as their battleground against the darkness that had pulled the galaxy into war.

Obi-Wan barely heard it as his hands closed around his stomach.

“…Oh…” He whispered before folding down and hitting the ground. The last thing Obi-Wan saw was Anakin racing towards him with wide frightened eyes.

()()()

“Anakin, you need to sleep.” Ahsoka whispered. “Nobie wouldn’t want you to…”

“I have to stay. If he flatlines again…”

“You can’t Force him to live Skyguy.”

The hall was quiet except for the two and the occasional noise of the droid checking on Obi-Wan’s bacta tank as the boy floated around in it.

“Its a miracle Fives weapon malfunctioned and he didn’t die the instant the blast hit. Let alone that he’s alive now.”

The blond stared up at his padawan’s face before looking at his former padawan, for a moment so lost before he reached out and rubbed her monterals. “You’re growing tall Snips, you’re starting to catch up to me. Don’t think I mentioned that…”

She smiled sadly and took his hand, squeezing it. “Don’t have any hair you can ruffle about. Skyguy…if its the will of the Force that he lives…he will open his eyes.”

Anakin swallowed at that and turned back to the tank even as the door opened and Qui-Gon joined them. “The votes are in, Mon Mothma is the new Chancellor.” He offered quietly.

“Padme speaks well of her. So that’s a good pick.” Anakin returned as quietly before reaching out and touching the tank. “What if he doesn’t wake? The Healers want to remove him from the tank tomorrow…”

“Then…we…let the Force have him Anakin.”

Anakin’s breath hitched at Qui-Gon’s quiet voice.

“Has the troopers been to see him?” Ahsoka asked quietly.

“Only Rex, the others were to…guilty he said.”

“Oh, makes sense, they like Obi-Wan.” She looked over to where the bits of pieces of armor they had made for the other was.

‘…Please wake up Obi-Wan.’


	29. From the clones view

Its a bad plan from the start.

They have a bad feeling from the kriffing start but Obi-Wan had smiled at them and just winked, looking confidant dressed in his black, blue and orange armor and lightsaber on his side.

So of course it had gone wrong.

Separatist attack had them distracted and the first sight that meet them when they rush to camp is Obi-Wan being held by the Force by the neck, hands desperately clawing at his own neck leaving red trails behind as Palpatine tries to choke him to death.

General Windu intercepts and Obi-Wan drops into the dust like a sack, gasping for air. Its enough for the troopers to put in a perimeter as General Skywalker joins the fight along with GeneralWindu, both engaging the Supreme Chancellor in lightsaber battle.

General Ti rushes to the consoles, her steps quick.

“Commander! Execute Order 66!”

The world seems to slow down, there’s a mental void, good soldiers do as ordered.

The Jedi Order is traitors and its time to remove them from the Galaxy, for the Empire.

Ti throws the men around her away and Skywalker and Windu are suddenly both busy fending of blaster bolts as much as they are trying to get to the Supreme Chancellor. Even the small one is on his feet, Kenobi.

There’s a second hesitation in their mind.

Kenobi.

Obi-Wan.

He’s bruised and shaking, holding out his hands to stop the blaster impacts as Ti is still working on the console, the Togruta not looking away as her hands work quickly through the commands, his eyes wide.

“Rex! Fives! Hardcase! Dogma! Vods! PLEASE!”

The Jedi’s arms were trembling, his voice was pleading.

For a moment they hesitated, something about the entire situation was wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!

“…Good soldiers follow orders.”

Despair in green eyes as he trembled ever harder before jerking to when the Jedi behind him cried out, head turning slightly to look behind him. His focus broken.

There was a pulse even as a blast found its target, the soft state of Kenobi’s stomach.

And then Rex can do nothing but drop his blaster as an ache explodes in his head, blood dripping from his nose even as the lightsaber finishes behind him. He has a moment to wonder about where in Force name his helmet has gone before a little noise catches his and everyone else attention.

“…Oh.” Obi-Wan fell, collapsed to the ground, the sound a dull thump in their ears in the sudden silence in the aftermath.

“No, no, no, Obi-Wan!”

Rex wiped the back of his nose with his gauntlet, smearing blood even as General Skywalker rolled the boy onto his back, fingers desperately placed against his pulse point.

“G-General?” Rex looked to Fives, the vod looking paler then a ghost.

“KIX!!” Their General roared for the medic before shifting his hands to Obi-Wan’s chest, jolting Force through him. One, two, three, four, five times and then he reaches up, tipping Obi-Wan’s chin back and opening his mouth, blowing air into his lungs.

The medic drops down beside him, looking dazed, blood coating his own upper lip and down his chin as he scans. “Continue that sir.” He offers shakily before grabbing into his pockets for a hypospray.

General Shaak settles down with them, resting her hands above Obi-Wan’s stomach.

The Supreme Chancellor is almost forgotten in the light of this, they won, let winning be worth it now.

“Come on Obi-Wan…come on!”

()()()

One moment he’s asleep and the next he’s not.

That’s the best explanation Obi-Wan has when he opens his eyes to the Hall’s of healing, wrapped up in so many blankets that he could very well be in a cocoon for all he knows.

He’s alone when he wakes but there’s a robe resting on a chair that he easily identifies as Panakin’s before he swallows dryly and starts struggling to sit up. His stomach is sore as he does but nothing really hurts and he has the faint smell of bacta in his nose.

Slowly Obi-Wan managed to sit up until his back was against the headboard before reaching for a half full glass of water on the stand. Its most likely Anakin’s or so is Obi-Wan’s assumption but he’s to thirsty to care as long as its clean water.

Its lukewarm and has a slight staleness to it but at that moment its the best thing the twelve year old has ever drunk until its all gone and he can just sit there and look around, dressed in the medical gown of the Halls and the short pants. ‘I’m getting much to used to wearing these.’ He thought to himself dryly.

And then he reached for the alert button so one of the healers could come see to him.

“I’m telling you, its this room, the one Padawan Kenobi is in.”

“I tell you he’s still out, he ca-”

Both healer padawans shut up when they see him sitting there in bed, watching them with his hands on his lap. He gives them a small smile and waves lightly. “Ello.”

“…Get Healer Che and alert Master Skywalker.” The Zabrak got out before stepping into the room and over to Obi-Wan, resting her hands on his temple with a firm but gentle hold. “And hello to you too padawan Kenobi. Welcome back.”

“Thank you. How…long have I…”

“Two weeks. You spent a full week in a bacta tank before being removed here. Your Master is with the Council, something about Count Dooku.” She smiled at him and Obi-Wan made a small noise of understanding, glad Anakin wasn’t neglecting his duties.

The bond between them suddenly came to life with relief and Obi-Wan grinned as he returned a little hello back at him, giving Panakin the sensation of being sore and tired but else okay. “He’s on his way, I think.”

“Good. He’s hardly left your side since you arrived at the temple.” She didn’t bring up the fact that Obi-Wan had flatlined, twice. It wasn’t important, not now. Clinically speaking, Obi-Wan had been dead for half a minute all together.

()()()

“If you sulk more into the bowl, it might decide to sulk back.” Fives almost fell of the bench in surprise, looking up and staring at the Jedi padawan standing behind him with a small smile, General Skywalker smirking at them both with his arms crossed over his chest.

“…Obi-Wan?”

“Vod.” Obi-Wan grinned at him before yelping when Fives trapped him in a tight hug. “Easy! I’m still sore!” He eeped and Fives quickly let go while looking between the two.

“Wha-”

“He woke up today, two hours ago.” Anakin rested his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “He insisted we go see you all and wouldn’t take no as an answer and I’d rather go with him then have him try to sneak out. He wanted to see that you were all alright.” Anakin chuckled.

Obi-Wan shrugged, resting a hand on his sore stomach with a wide grin. “What, I needed to know they were okay. Where’s the rest of 501?” Obi-Wan glanced around for more blue armors, not seeing Fives tear up before the other managed to shake it.

“R-Rec room. And Jesse and Kix are helping General Ti with the EMP signal, making sure every vod gets it.” He hesitated before reaching out again and pulling Obi-Wan into a new hug, smiling a bit when Obi-Wan returned the hug with strong arms wrapped around his neck. “…Welcome back Vod’ika.”

“Vor entye ori’vod.”

‘Thank you big brother…Koth.’ Fives pulled him closer, trying not to squish the sore padawan as he rested his cheek on the short copper spikes. ‘First Light, thank all little gods for not taking him away…’


	30. The years roll forward

It takes him by surprise one early morning when he wakes up in the bunk of a shuttle on the way home to the temple and to his family. It shouldn’t yet Anakin admits it to Padme and Qui-Gon later that he just hadn’t noticed.

Qui-Gon had laughed and patted him on the shoulder and told him it was common, that all Master’s had that same moment.

Obi-Wan is no longer a child, no longer a boy.

He’s seventeen and lanky, his jawline is defined and his profile strong with stubble’s lining his jaw. No baby fat in those cheeks anymore, only freckles and the faint scars from Obi-Wan’s stay with Ventress so many years ago.

Practically an adult.

Practically ready to be a knight.

Practically ready to leave Anakin’s side.

Anakin reached out and cupped the others cheek, smiling a bit when Obi-Wan only twitched and then continued sleeping as he felt safe in the others presence. “When did you get so big Obi-Wan?” He whispered while stroking the stubble covered jaw then capturing the long braid, caressing the beads Obi-Wan had earned both in war and peace.

The remains of the CSI had bubbled out with only few rebelling pockets remaining and being dealt with accordingly as to their own planets justice systems which left the clone army in limbo for a while.

And then Padme had lobbied for them to get a planet of their own, the clones settling down to make it habitable, soon enough others joined them on it. The planet was highly militaristic in their government thanks to the clones training but with help from several Senators, they were doing fine, they had export and families and so much more then a life in war.

Not everyone settled on the planet, many troopers with Jedi commanders and general opted to remain on Coruscant with them, joining the Judaical forces that the war had depleted, becoming bodyguards for Senators and some even started little shops.

Boil and Waxer had a tea shop of all thing.

Qui-Gon often had a batch of clones with him for relief missions though the old gundark was thinking of perhaps retiring to the temple, claiming age was catching up to him.

And then he’d promptly get in a sparring session with some young whippersnapper and win. So there was that.

And the Order…had changed.

So many were attached to the people they had lived and died beside despite trying to remain aloof, there had to be a change.

Anakin had expected to have to leave the order at the end of the war, to leave Obi-Wan in Qui-Gon’s capable hands only for the order to change right from under him. Suddenly his marriage to Padme wasn’t the only one, just the most prolific one, especially when the twins became apparent.

Obi-Wan had adored both and played with them quite happily.

Seeing what he was seeing now…perhaps Obi-Wan could train one of them?

“…Not for a few more years.” Anakin chuckled quietly and leaned forward, pressing a slight kiss to the others forehead gently. “Sleep well Obi-Wan.”

()()()

“Who presents this padawan for his knighting.” Mace offered the ceremonial words.

“I, Anakin Skywalker, do.” Anakin stepped forward beside Obi-Wan. “I have seen his trials and his worth, he is ready.” He tried to keep serious, but his lips kept twitching upwards as the twenty three year old in front of him puffed his chest out proudly, eyes wide and eager.

Ready.

Ready to be the knight Anakin saw in him, ready to fly the coop and be a very great Jedi, negotiator and saber duelist.

“And has he filled his oath?” Mace questioned.

“He has.” Anakin nodded.

“Then the council confers on the rank of Obi-Wan Kenobi, now a knight of the order.” Mace allowed a small smile at the redhead. “May you go forth in the light young knight.”

Obi-Wan bowed low then turned to Anakin, eyes sparkling in glee as Anakin raised the viroblade to the heavily decorated braid hanging at his right ear and smoothly cut it with nostalgia raising in his chest. “May you go forth in the light young knight.” Anakin whispered as the copper braid coiled up in his hand. “I am SO proud of you.” He added as Obi-Wan wrapped his callused hands around Anakin’s tanned fist, closing it around the braid with a smile.

“I owe you my knighthood, please accept this token as I walk in the light.” Obi-Wan grinned then quickly added. “Thank you Panakin.”

Anakin squeezed his hand around the braid as they bowed to the council before they left the council chamber, Anakin unable to resist resting his hand on the others shoulder while placing the coil of hair in his belt pocket. “Come on, I have a surprise for you.” He grinned.

“Oh?” Obi-Wan grinned back, curious.

Anakin just grinned and dragged him along by the hand on his shoulder, feeling Obi-Wan’s glee and curiosity like a physical thing in the Force despite the dissolving padawan bond between them.

A speeder ride later Obi-Wan felt his eyebrows raise high before he grinned and looked at Anakin. “You arranged a party.”

“More like Padme and I did.” Anakin grinned back.

Obi-Wan turned back to the building, reaching out into the building full of people he knew. The twins, Padme, their troopers, Qui-Gon, Ahsoka and Bant. He could feel them all, excited for him, excited to greet the new knight.

“Come on, they made your favorite cake.” Anakin laughed and pulled Obi-Wan into the building and into the warmth, streamers hanging everywhere they could see.

“OBI-WAN!”

Obi-Wan caught two ten year old missiles that raced into his arms, one beneath each arm as he beamed around the room, meeting the smiling faces of the ones that mattered the most to him as he squeezed the kids to him.

The future was bright for all of them.


End file.
